When the Door Opens
by larsonae
Summary: Takes place almost a year after The Other Side of the Curtain ended. Changed the rating, gets pretty intense.
1. Chapter 1

It had almost been a year since Malachi and Arianna were born and life in the new Drake household had been what Patrick and Sabrina had hoped for. An adjustment period at first but once they got into a routine they found it a lot easier having the extra space. Sabrina had gone back to work along with Patrick at the hospital after her maternity leave was over.

Felix: "Hey girl, its good to see you! What have you done to your hair?" He looked at the messy bun of uncontrollable frizz in terror.

Sabrina: "Felix, I just don't have time anymore to do my hair everyday. I have to feed the twins and then wake up Emma and get her ready and as much as Patrick does help, it is hard to ask him to help when he has come home from a long shift at the hospital"

Felix: "Well I understand that I guess, but what I think you need is a day away with your best friend and then a night away with your husband."

Sabrina: "That would be amazing Felix, but the twins birthday is coming up and I don't want to miss work because I need the day off."

Felix: "Trust me when Epiphany sees you, she will agree with me."

Sabrina: "Well let's not have her find us in here." Referring to the empty exam room they were in.

Felix: "Alright, let's get to work, slave driver. I have not missed this side of you."

Sabrina and Felix laughed as they started their rounds. When Sabrina got home from her shift, Patrick wasn't home yet so she looked in the mirror and decided that since the babies were down for the night and Emma was staying at a friend's house, she would have some time to make herself feel a little bit better about her appearance. Her focus wasn't on that when she was home with the babies on maternity leave, but now that Felix brought it up, she decided if Felix's noticed it, Patrick of course had noticed it as well. She took a shower and decided to tackle her hair first. She blow-dried it straight and flat ironed her hair. She was playing music to get herself in the mood to spruce up. She had checked on the babies and worked quickly as she thought Patrick would be home sooner rather than later. She was in her underwear deciding on an outfit when Patrick walked through the front door. She didn't hear him come in, but he decided to follow the music up to the master bedroom and saw that the light in the closet was on. He tried not to make a sound as he wanted to surprise her, he walked closer to the closet and noticed she had her hair done but didn't have any clothes on besides her underwear. He sneaked up to her and put his hands around her waist. She jumped but knew whom it was by the way he held her in his arms. She turned around to face him and he was surprised to see Sabrina with her hair and makeup done.

Patrick: "Sabrina you look amazing. Not that you don't look amazing any other day or time, but you just look like yourself again."

Sabrina: "Thanks, I wanted to make you remember the woman you feel in love with, it is just everything has been so crazy with the twins, I thought you wouldn't remember."

Patrick pulling her into his arms "I could never forget you or the way I see you when I look at you." Kissing her for what she thought must have been forever.

They finally pulled apart from lack of oxygen, but they went right back to kissing and moving out of their closet into their bedroom the moment they had regained some air. Patrick lifted her up onto the bed and Sabrina let out a squeal.

Patrick: "Shh, you don't want to wake up the babies."

Sabrina: "Well I guess we should hurry up, huh, they are supposed to wake…."

Patrick climbing onto the bed and kissing her stomach and moving towards her neck interrupted her. Though Carlos had been killed and long gone, Sabrina's body still showed some of the scars from the relationship. Patrick made sure to kiss these spots extra long, to make sure she knew she was loved and was still drop dead gorgeous in his eyes with the scars. They were ecstatic to get some couple time in before the babies needed to be fed.

Sabrina looking at the monitor "I guess they are hungry" She groaned as she got out of bed. Patrick grabbed her arm and pulled her back in for a kiss.

Patrick: "Come on, I'll help you"

They finished feeding the babies and put them back down and quietly made their way to their bedroom. They barely got the door shut before they started kissing each other again. They were headed to the bed for round two when the Malachi started crying again. They both put their heads down in disappointment that they may not get another chance tonight. Sabrina went back in and Patrick could only smile listening to Sabrina comfort their son. When Sabrina finally made it back to the bedroom Patrick was asleep.

Sabrina: "Hey Patrick, she whispered, I've been thinking maybe it is time to have a little getaway"

Patrick: "That sounds great" with his eyes still closed

Sabrina: "Felix said he would watch the kids. We just need to know when we are going so he is free"

Patrick: "Do you think Felix could actually handle ALL of our kids?"

Sabrina: "No but it would fun for him to find out what it is like to be a parent"

Patrick: "You know what that is an excellent idea"

Sabrina: "Really? I thought you would hate the idea"

Patrick: "Why would I hate it? I get to be with my beautiful wife"

Sabrina smiled as she fell asleep on Patrick's chest.

The next morning she was looking at getaway ideas before work

Patrick: "Hey honey, what are doing?"

Sabrina: "Oh, just looking at getaways. What do you think about this place, it is in the Mountains so it is close but not so close that we feel we are still in Port Charles"

Patrick: "You know what, why don't you let me plan it, you just need to let Felix know his services of babysitter will be requested"

Sabrina smiled and kissed him; she couldn't wait to see what Patrick had planned. Patrick quickly got to work at planning their getaway and planned on telling Sabrina where they were going tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina was smiling as she was getting off the elevator at work

Felix: "What are you smiling about? Glad that you have finally joined the stylish members of society again."

Sabrina: " Oh just that we finally decided to take you up on your offer to babysit for the weekend. We are going away, just the two of us."

Felix: "About time! Where are you going?"

Sabrina: "I don't know, that is Patrick's job, he wanted to surprise me with it, since I have been home with the kids all day."

Felix: "Alright it is about time he decided something."

Sabrina: "Felix! He has done a lot and it being the top neurologist in the country is a hard job."

Felix: "You're right but I am just saying that besides the house, you have done a lot"

Sabrina: "Alright, I know but he is doing this for me so I want to enjoy it, so can you please watch the kids when we go?"  
Felix: "Absolutely, what could possibly go wrong?"

Sabrina smiled as she heard him say that, those of course she knew were always the famous last words. Patrick was coming towards the nurses' station excited to tell Sabrina where they were going. Sabrina saw him and she was so excited to hear and start packing for their getaway.

Patrick: "Sabrina, I finally have picked out a place. Want to hear about it?"

Sabrina: "Uh, YES!"

Patrick: "Alright, I have planned a getaway to The Hamptons!"

Sabrina was so excited that she nearly fainted when she heard the Hamptons. She had wanted to go there ever since she came to Port Charles, but never found the time. Now she was getting the chance to go there with the man she loved. Patrick had planned the getaway for this coming weekend. She hurriedly looked for Felix when she found out.

Sabrina: "Felix good thing I caught you, we need you to watch the kids this weekend can you?"

Felix: "Oh, absolutely, I will be there first thing tomorrow so you two can get on the road before traffic"

Patrick: "Thanks again Felix. We really appreciate it"

Sabrina and Patrick finished their shift and went home and packed for the weekend as much as possible. They had a lot to get ready before they left to help Felix out as much as possible. They finally got everything done and headed to be, but they were both too excited about getting away that they couldn't sleep, so they started planning the twin's birthday party so they would have some sort of plan before they left so it wasn't so overwhelming when they got back. They finally fell asleep, but when their alarm went off they were so excited they jumped out of bed, doing the little things, like feeding the babies and getting Emma off to school, before they left. Felix would have Anna, Mac and Felicia, and others to help just in case. They were excited Felix showed up early and they quickly gave him the run down of the daily schedule and where to find things. They got in their car and headed to the Hamptons. Patrick looked at Sabrina "And away we go"


	3. Chapter 3

They got to their rental house in the Hamptons in record time as they somehow managed to avoid all the traffic. Felix had called multiple times along the way to ask simple questions about what to do, and all Sabrina and Patrick could do was laugh while Felix told them about yet another misfortunate event in babysitting. Sabrina called Elizabeth and asked if she could go over and help Felix this weekend, and Elizabeth agreed. They carried their luggage up to the house and went in. They were both in awe of how gorgeous the house was.

Sabrina: "Oh my gosh, Patrick it is beautiful"

Patrick: "Yeah, it is, a lot better than I thought it would be"

Sabrina started to unpack the groceries she had gotten and while she got everything put away Patrick was busy unpacking their clothes. Sabrina had kept a hand on this one particular bag the whole entire trip and Patrick was curious as to what was in the bag. He was lucky Sabrina even let him take it from her, but he had to promise her he wouldn't peek. Of course the temptation of not opening the bag was killing him as it was in his eyesight every time he turned back to their luggage.

Patrick: "Sabrina?"

He didn't hear her respond so he thought she was still downstairs putting away the groceries. He looked behind him to the doorway and didn't see her so he thought he could just take a little peek just to see what was in there. As he unzipped the zipper, he felt as giddy as a twelve-year-old boy who is crushing on his teacher. He pulled the two sides apart but before he could reach in and pull out what was in the bag

Sabrina: "And just what do you think you are doing?"

She moved into the bedroom and pulled the bag away from him

Patrick: "I was just wanting to unpack this for you."

Sabrina: "Really"

Patrick: "Yes"

Sabrina: "Well lucky for you I don't need you to unpack this for me"

Patrick: "But those clothes might get wrinkled"

Sabrina: "If these clothes get wrinkled, it won't be a big deal"

Patrick was so interested now to see what was in the bag, that Sabrina had grabbed the bag and started to play keep away from Patrick. They were all over the bedroom and Patrick almost got the bag a few times but Sabrina was able to distract him and pull the bag away. Patrick's phone started to ring and they both looked at it and back at each other.

Sabrina: "You should get that"

Patrick: "No, I think I will let it go to voicemail"

Sabrina: "Well what if it is the hospital"

Patrick groaned, as he knew she could be right and walked towards the dresser where his phone was. As his back was turned he heard Sabrina walk out of the room and the down the hall to the other bedroom trying to hide the bag from him.

Patrick grabbed his phone but before answering it, he yelled down the hall "I will find it, I am very good at finding things"

Sabrina just smiled because she knew she was very good at hiding things, she looked around for the perfect spot and was able to find one. There was a hiding place in the closet that was just big enough to fit the bag in it and shut the door.

Sabrina: "Perfect" she shut the door and the closet and went back to their bedroom to see who was on the phone. Patrick was getting off the phone when Sabrina came into the doorway; he smiled at her and hung up the phone.

Patrick: "Well Mrs. Drake, where did you put the bag?"

Sabrina: "You are never going to find it" saying this in a taunting way

Patrick: "Well as you know I don't give up until I get what I want and I want to know what is in the bag"

Sabrina: "Well I guess you are going to have to wait and see because dinner is ready"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction of the room heading towards the stairs. When they got down stairs he was amazed to find dinner waiting for them on the table. There were candles in the middle lit and already dripping wax. Sabrina and Patrick walked up and sat down next to each other, something they never got to do unless they were eating way later than the kids. As they ate they held hands and were busy getting lost in each other. They were excited to see what the weekend would bring, while Patrick's mind was what was in the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

They finished their dinner and they cleaned the dishes. Patrick tried to hurry through cleaning up because he really wanted to hunt for that bag Sabrina had hidden. Sabrina on the other hand realized this and purposely slowed down washing the dishes, so Patrick had to wait even longer. They finally finished the dishes but before Patrick could rush upstairs to find the bag, Sabrina pulled him in for a kiss. This stopped Patrick's thought of the bag for just a moment. The moment they broke apart and Sabrina smiled.

Sabrina: "Alright Patrick, you can go try and find the bag"

Patrick: "You sure?" He said with the giddiness of a toddler at Christmas

Sabrina: "Yes" she smiled and watched as he ran upstairs and laughed when she heard him trip up the steps. She took a seat on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and waited for Patrick to come down with the bag. She hoped he wouldn't take too long to find it because she was finally relaxing since getting back into her routine.

Patrick: "Dang it, where is that bag? Sabrina, do you want to give me a hint?"

Sabrina climbed up the stairs and hung out in the hallway waiting for him to come out of the spare bedroom.

Sabrina: "Are you giving up Dr. Drake?"

Patrick: "Never" As he came out of the spare room empty handed

Sabrina was a little relieved that he hadn't found it that quickly, but was kind of disappointed at the thought of her romantic evening being put on hold because she was so good at hiding things. She was about to give in and go get the bag when he decided to try the spare bedroom one more time. She heard the closet doors open and the little cabinet door open.

Patrick: "FOUND IT!"

Sabrina ran into the spare bedroom

Sabrina: "Before you open it, you have to hand me the bag and go in the bedroom"

Patrick looked at her, his face in disbelief, he sighed and handed her the bag

Sabrina: "Thank you dear, I promise this whole having to be patient thing will be worth your wait."

Patrick reluctantly walked out of the spare bedroom and down the hall to the bedroom. He heard the door to the spare bedroom shut behind him and was wondering what exactly was in the bag. Sabrina stared at herself in the mirror she was wearing the lingerie she had bought a long time ago but never got to wear. Patrick had never seen it before and she was hoping he would love it. She made sure that she had gotten it tailored to fit her body perfectly, she was just anxious to see what Patrick thought. She gave out a breath that was filled with anxiety and walked out of the bathroom towards the spare bedroom door. Patrick heard the door open down the hall and was excited to see what was in the bag. He had his suspicions but he knew that with Sabrina it was never something usual. He heard the bedroom door opened and when he looked up from the floor, he saw his wife, in a set of lingerie he had never seen before. Judging by his facial expression, Sabrina had made an outstanding choice at what to put in the bag.

Sabrina: "Do you like it?" She was embarrassed for some reason standing in front of her husband in nothing but lingerie made out of lace and ribbon. He stood up from the bed and went to the door, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He pulled her into him and lifted her head with his finger until her eyes were meeting his. He kissed her gently

Patrick: "I love it! Sabrina you look incredible."

Sabrina: "Really, I was worried it would look ridiculous on me"

Patrick: "Nothing would ridiculous on you" He once again resumed kissing her and was moving down her face to her neck and then turned her around and started to undo the bottom of the ribbon which was tied corset style up the back of her top. With each loop the ribbon got longer and longer and Sabrina's top got looser and looser. He finally loosened her top enough, that he was able to pull it off. It revealed a bra that matched the corset.

Sabrina turned around and undid the buttons on his shirt and they kissed each other uncontrollably until they fell onto the bed. They both laughed but got lost in each other quickly and made love as though it would be the last time they would ever make love. They were awakened from their night of passion not by a crying baby or a phone ringing but by the birds chirping. They decided to go sight seeing around the island, taking in the scenery. They enjoyed the views but Patrick and Sabrina both were missing their kids. They called to check in, and put Felix on speakerphone

Felix: "Thank God you called"

Patrick: "Felix, what is wrong?"

Felix: "Nothing your kids are fine but your babysitter is just exhausted and ready for you to come home"

Sabrina: "You mean parenting isn't as easy as you thought"

Felix: "I must have been ignorant to think I could handle this by myself, Elizabeth has been a blessing"

Sabrina: "Felix, have you done anything by yourself? I mean Elizabeth has her boys to take care of"

Felix: "Trust me child, I have done a lot of things by myself, and don't worry about Elizabeth, the boys have come over and are playing with Emma. We are just the wranglers"

Patrick: "All right I am glad that you are enjoying yourself."

Felix: "I am but I got to go, I have thirty minutes until the kids wake up from their naps and I plan on napping myself. See you tomorrow."

Sabrina: "Bye Felix"

They decided to have dinner on the beach. Patrick and Sabrina made their way to the beach and Patrick started a fire and they loved having the time to themselves listening to the waves crash the shore.


	5. Chapter 5

They headed back up to the house and Sabrina had started to get the luggage out of the closet to start packing. They had a long drive back and she thought it would be good get a jump on it. Patrick came up behind her and held her close to his body with one arm. He kissed her head and was moving towards her face when she turned around. She noticed that his other arm was tucked behind his back, but she didn't want to know quite yet what he was holding.

Sabrina: "Okay, Dr. Drake, what do you have behind you?"

Patrick: "Nope, you are not going to get it that easy. You are going to have to go on a little scavenger hunt yourself, much like I had to last night."  
Sabrina smiled and reluctantly sat on the bed, "Fine, I will close my eyes while you go hide it. Let me know when you are ready for me to find it"

Patrick tiptoed around the bedroom in an effort to quickly hide what was in his hand. What Sabrina didn't know was that it was her new wedding ring. Patrick and Sabrina decided on a set of rings for their wedding and when Sabrina was pregnant her ring had to be cut off because it was cutting off circulation to her finger. They had meant to get her a new one but because they were so busy raising three kids, two of them being babies, it was on their mind but in the way back of their minds. Patrick knew that it bothered Sabrina to not have a wedding ring though she didn't make a big deal of it. He decided to hide it in her jewelry case in the bathroom; he took it out of the box and putting it in the ring section of the case and closed the lid. She was lying on the bed when he came back into the bedroom. Her eyes were still closed but he could tell she was still awake by her foot shaking anxiously. He leaned down to her and kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes and smiled

Sabrina: "Aw, my prince charming, can I go look for my surprise now."

Patrick: "Yes you can"

Sabrina leaped off of the bed and wanted to run in every different direction, she knew it was in their bedroom because she hadn't heard him leave. She decided to check the closet first, not knowing where to look; she was just trying to not look over something simple. She knew Patrick would make it tricky.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina looked everywhere she could think of for Patrick's surprise. She moved into the bathroom and looked through her makeup case and didn't find it. She looked in her toiletry bag but didn't find anything unusual in it. She finally decided to look in her jewelry case. She didn't expect it to be in there, but she thought Patrick might be sneaky and try and hide in there. She opened it up and went through each compartment

Patrick: "Hey Sabrina, you give up yet?"

Sabrina: "No, I think I know where it is"

Patrick came walking into the bathroom to see where she was looking and knowing she was getting close couldn't help but smile. Sabrina finally decided to check her ring compartment even though she didn't think it would be there. Sabrina looked over at him and smiled before looking down at her rings. She finally noticed it. It was the exact ring she had lost because of the twins. She looked over at him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Sabrina: "Patrick, is this what I think it is"

Patrick walking over towards her and grabbing the ring "Yes, it is" he flipped the ring over to reveal the inscription _I will love you forever_

Sabrina smiled and as he put the ring on her finger her hand started to shake. Patrick had to hold her hand still with his as he put it on her.

Sabrina: "Patrick it is beautiful"

Patrick: "Well I know that you were so upset that your wedding ring had to be cut off when you were pregnant with the twins, and I know how much it bothered you that I had one on and you didn't so I decided to get you a new one. I planned on giving it to you on the twin's first birthday but when we decided to take this trip I thought it would be something we could share just between the two of us."

Sabrina could not get the smile off of her face. She leaned in to Patrick and kissed him.

Sabrina: "I think I know how I am going to thank you"

Patrick: "Really how's that"

Sabrina kissed him and they started moving towards the bed which was covered with their luggage. Patrick quickly turned around once they got to the bed and through the luggage off the bed onto the floor in one swoop. By the time he turned around Sabrina had taken off her top and shorts to reveal a matching black bra and panties. Patrick stared at her for a moment taking the sight in front of him in.

Patrick: "Something tells me I should have given you your ring a lot sooner."

He felt the new cool of her ring on his face as she kissed him and he couldn't help but smile. She moved her hands down to his shirt and ripped it off with the buttons hitting the floor in every direction. They got lost in each other and decided to just pack tomorrow morning. Of course, neither of them wanted to discuss packing when they were busy making love. They woke up the next morning hurriedly running around the house making sure they had everything packed. Once they were sure they had everything they sighed once they got in the car

Sabrina: "Do we have to go back?"

Patrick: "If we want to make sure all of our children get to age eighteen we probably should"

Sabrina: "Fine, I guess you are right"

Patrick lifted her left hand to his mouth and kissed it, "That ring looks amazing on you Mrs. Drake"

Sabrina: "Thank you Dr. Drake, I love the way it looks"

On the way home they discussed the twins birthday party and who they wanted to invite. Felix was relieved to see them pull into their driveway. Before they got of the car they looked at each other as to say "we could just go back", but they kissed once again and got out of their perspective doors and went in the house.


	7. Chapter 7

They held the twins birthday party at their house and invited all of their family and close friends. Their friends and family had an amazing time, but Sabrina couldn't shake the feeling that something was a little off. She thought it was just a something she forgot to do for the party.

Sabrina: "Hey did we forget to do something today" She said as she crawled into bed exhausted and glad that neither of them had to work the next day

Patrick: "No I can't think of anything that we forgot to do today. Maybe it is just something small. Try not to worry about it."

Sabrina: "You're right. I am sure it is no big deal"

They feel asleep but Sabrina was awoken by her thoughts, she finally remembered what she was forgetting. She had taken a hospital pregnancy test at the hospital a couple of days ago and didn't remember that the results were in until that moment. She didn't tell Patrick because she didn't want to get his hopes up and wanted to find out alone. At the moment she jumped straight up in bed, waking Patrick along with her.

Sabrina: "Patrick I am sorry I woke you up, can you stay here with the kids while I go run an errand"

Patrick looked at her strangely

Patrick: "It's the middle of the night, where do you need to go that is going to be open."

Sabrina: "Oh it's not important, I have to meet Felix somewhere"

Patrick looked at her strangely still, but was too tired to be too concerned beings that Sabrina was meeting Felix "Yeah, I'll stay here, but don't be gone long, I may be remarried when you get back, if you are gone long enough"

Sabrina held her mouth open "I promise I won't be gone long, but if you do have a new wife when I get back expect to move"

Sabrina kissed him and ran out of their bedroom as fast as possible. He heard her close the front door and start the car. The thoughts of where she had to go in such a hurry ran through his head, he wasn't able to go back to sleep. Sabrina pulled into the hospital parking lot, she was hoping what she thought was true, but she didn't want to get Patrick's hopes up. They had talked about trying to have more kids, but hadn't really thought about it because of the twin's party. She was hesitant in getting out of the car because she knew that whatever the results showed it would change her. Felix walked over to her as she came into the hospital.

Felix: "Hey girl, what's up. I thought you would be dead to the world by now."

Sabrina: "Yeah I was until I remembered something. Are my test results in?"

Felix looked at her with concern in his eyes "Are you telling me you were tested for something and your protective husband would let you come in by yourself to get the results?"

Sabrina: "These are just some routine tests, that Patrick doesn't know or doesn't need to know about Felix. Can I count on you to keep this to yourself."

Felix: "Yes, because if I don't I know I can kiss seeing my godchildren goodbye"

Sabrina: "Good, now could you please go get my file so I can see the results for myself."

Sabrina stood at the nurse's station and looked around noticing people were looking at her with the whole 'I know you have a secret and you are starting to glow already' she tried not to notice their looks while she waited but she couldn't help but smile to herself. Felix was coming to the nurse's station with her file and she basically grabbed the file out of his hands

Felix: "Dang girl, those results must be pretty important"

Sabrina: "Just a little"

Sabrina looked over her results and didn't notice Felix trying to walk quietly behind her to look at them to. Sabrina felt his presence behind her

Sabrina: "Felix step away before I shred the results and you have to spend your break trying to put them back together"

Felix stepped away. Sabrina finally found the result she was looking for. She read it and smiled. She was so happy that she started to cry. Felix not knowing which test was run was concerned when he saw tears stream down Sabrina's face.

Felix: "Sabrina is everything okay?"

Sabrina: "Huh, oh yeah everything is great" She put her file on the stack of files a nurse was carrying back to the records room so Felix couldn't peek. "See you around Felix" She waved goodbye to her friend and walked out of the hospital to her car.

Felix ran after her "Sabrina I swear you are not going to hide this secret from me for long. You know you want to tell me"

Sabrina just continued to walk to her car and smiled. She got in her car and headed home. Little did she know how her life would change in a matter of moments.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabrina couldn't help but smile as she was driving home. She was paying attention as much as she could but she could feel her eyes getting heavy. She rolled down the window to get some of the night air into her car.

Sabrina: "Okay, I think it is time to pull over somewhere." At that moment she felt a little flutter in her stomach and she had to just smile and put a hand on her stomach as she knew that the little miracle in her was moving around. "I thought I would feel you soon, I am glad you are okay"

Sabrina pulled over and got out of her car to wake herself a bit before continuing to drive. She walked along the pier and as she got close to the edge to take in a deep breath of air, she felt a pain in her stomach. She feared yet again that she was going to lose this baby before she could tell Patrick. The pain once again subsided and then came back stronger than ever. She bent over in pain, but because of how close she was to the pier's edge she fell in the water. She had hit her head on the pier as she fell into the water and this caused her to be in the water unconscious. Luckily, people were leaving the Haunted Star and heard someone fall in the water, they got to where Sabrina had been standing and saw her lying face down in the water. They got her out of the water and called 911. They started CPR and made sure she was breathing while they waited for the ambulance.

Patrick's phone started ringing and he was startled awake by it, he looked over to see if Sabrina had made it back but she hadn't he thought to himself how odd it was she wasn't back, when she herself said it wouldn't take long. He grabbed his phone

Patrick: Hello

Anna: Patrick, it's Anna, is Sabrina at home?

Patrick: No why?

Anna: Oh, well I got a call about an abandoned car on Route 2 and when I ran the plate it came back being Sabrina's.

When Patrick heard this he started to panic.

Patrick: Okay, are there any clues as to where the person who was in the car had gone

Anna: No, but I will keep looking

Patrick: Could you call Duke to come and stay with the kids so I could go and find my wife

Anna: Yeah, no problem

Just as Anna got off the phone she heard the EMT's on the radio talking to General Hospital's ER department. The description they were giving about the patient matched Sabrina to a tea

Anna called Patrick about what she had just heard and told him to get to GH as soon as possible. As soon as Duke got to Patrick and Sabrina's Patrick was out the door and on his way to General Hospital

Felix was still at work when Sabrina came in. He rushed to her side and noticed she was soaking wet from head to toe and her lips were already blue. By the time Patrick got to the hospital Sabrina was in her room with multiple blankets on top of her trying to warm her up

Felix: Patrick hey, Sabrina is stable but she is being treated for hyperthermia. Apparently she fell into the water by the pier and luckily people were coming from the Haunted Star and heard the splashing in the water and ran to see what it was, they were able to get her heart started and her breathing again before the ambulance showed up. Here are the test results, oh and here are the ones she came for earlier tonight

Patrick: Test results? What test results?

Felix: The test results that she didn't want you to see

Patrick: Is something wrong with Sabrina? She wouldn't run a test with something possibly being wrong with her without telling me.

Felix: I guess she did, she didn't even let me look at them

Felix left the room and Patrick took a seat right next to Sabrina who still lied there unconscious. He looked at the newest test results first and they were matching what he was seeing hyperthermia and a concussion. He finally took the other file in his hands and took a deep breath in and let it out loudly. She began to stir, so he put the file down on the chair and stood up to be near her when she woke up.

Patrick: Sabrina can you hear me? It is time to wake up sweetie.

Sabrina: Patrick where am I?

Patrick: You are in General Hospital, you were apparently on your way home and stopped to get some fresh air and fell into the water. Luckily some people heard you fall in and got you out before you drowned

Sabrina: Okay, how's the baby? She said taking her arm out beneath the blankets and putting over her stomach

Patrick: Sabrina what are you talking about you aren't pregnant

Sabrina: Yes I am

Patrick: No Sabrina you're not you are just confused right now. Besides as much as I would love for you to be pregnant again, we have a more pressing issue. These test results that you had to leave home about. Why didn't you tell me there was something wrong?

Sabrina: Patrick there is nothing wrong, how is the baby?

Patrick grabbed the file from off the chair and finally looked at the results she had to leave home for that night. There it was in black and white an X in the box next to the word Pregnant

Patrick: Oh my gosh Sabrina, you are pregnant

Sabrina finally getting fully awake: I told you nothing was wrong

Patrick kissed her on the head and was so excited he couldn't wait to tell everyone they were once again expecting.

Sabrina: You're not mad are you, that I took the test behind your back and kept it a secret. I just didn't want to get your hopes up if I wasn't

Patrick: No I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you.

As Sabrina was cleared to go home, she was happy to know her baby was still okay, but she was ordered to be on light household duty and light duty at work. Patrick wasn't going to allow her to lift or move a finger. He proved this by carrying her to the car instead of allowing her to walk though she protested most of the way. When they finally got home, Duke was asleep on the couch and the kids were all still asleep so they quietly went up to their room and held each other close as they fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick and Sabrina decided to keep the sex of this baby a secret and to just do ultrasounds to check up on the baby, while it was growing. Sabrina had almost made it full term and was finding it difficult to do anything with the kids, let alone at work. She always felt she was in the way in the exam room and Patrick's constant hovering made her even more stressed. She just had finished her last shift before having the baby and went up to the roof to get some air. She knew Patrick would be done soon and wanted to grab a few minutes of alone time before Patrick would be searching the hospital high and low to make sure Sabrina didn't even sneeze without him there. She was headed back to the door when she realized her water had broke and then as she was pulling the door open the contractions started. By the time she got to the closest nurse's station her contractions were right on top of each other and it took all of her strength to not yell and scare the other patients. She grabbed a hold of the nurse's station and picked up the phone to have Patrick paged. Luckily for Sabrina, he was working at the very top of the hospital that day and came rather quickly. When he saw his wife grasping the nurse's station so hard her knuckles were white, he knew something was happening.

Patrick: Sabrina what is wrong? Is it the baby?

Sabrina: The baby is coming

Patrick: What do you mean the baby is coming, you still have three weeks before you are due.

Sabrina: Well you know babies come anytime they want

She tried to keep a straight face and not show how much pain she really was in

Patrick: Okay I guess if we aren't ready now when are we going to be. Could you call Dr. Lee and let her know we are on our way down to Labor and Delivery.

He helped Sabrina up and they managed to get in the elevator, but as the doors shut and the elevator started moving Sabrina had to sit down because the pain was too great. All of a sudden the elevator stopped and wouldn't open. Sabrina started to panic as she knew Patrick was an amazing doctor just if the patients were not related or acquaintances of his. He tended to panic much like a new father when it came to Sabrina being sick or in labor.

Patrick: Really, Sabrina we need to get out of here. I don't want to have you deliver in this filthy elevator without Dr. Lee

Sabrina: Patrick I hate to break this to you but we are going to have to deliver our own baby together without Dr. Lee in this elevator.

Sabrina was the rational one in this situation. Patrick was still pacing back and forth hoping to will the elevator to move.

Sabrina: Patrick I am sure they know about the elevator and are working on getting it fixed. In the mean time try and calm down because whether you like it or not you are going to have to deliver this baby!

Patrick was shocked at Sabrina yelling at him, but it was what he needed to focus.  
Patrick: Okay you are right, now let's focus on your breathing and see if we can't hold off your delivery until we get out of here.

Sabrina: Sounds like a plan, but right now I feel like I have to push and I don't want to wait, get this baby out of me!

Patrick: Okay, okay let's do this.

Patrick kneeled down in front of Sabrina luckily Felix had come up from the nurse's station to see if he could help

Felix: Hey you two, need any help?

Patrick: Does it sound like we need help?

Felix: Well yeah, listen Dr. Lee has been paged and is on her way here to help you Patrick

Patrick: Okay, that's great Felix. Sabrina I need you to take a breath and push

Sabrina: I am pushing!

Patrick: I see the head!

Dr. Lee: Hey Patrick how we doing in there

Patrick: How do you think?! I see the head.

Dr. Lee: Okay Patrick, I need you to stay as calm as possible. If you aren't calm Sabrina is going to be even more stressed and it isn't good for any of you, especially when you are this close to seeing your baby.

Patrick: Okay, I will try but I just don't want to lose them

Dr. Lee: Patrick you aren't, Sabrina's check ups have been excellent and even though the baby is early, it is going to be just fine. Sabrina, I need you to do something. I need you to give one more long push and your baby will be here. You hear me?

Sabrina: Yes!

By then Epiphany, Elizabeth, Felix, Dr. Lee and multiple other co-workers were waiting to see the baby.

Patrick: Okay Sabrina on three. One, Two, Three, come on Sabrina you are doing it, the baby is coming!

The staff on the other side of the elevator smiled and tears started to form when they heard the baby give out a loud healthy cry

Patrick: It's a girl, we have another girl!

Sabrina just smiled at Patrick in exhaustion as Patrick handed her their new daughter in his lab coat. They kissed each other and just got lost in looking at their new baby. Just as they looked up they saw the elevator doors open and their friends standing there ready to take Sabrina and the baby to get checked out.

Dr. Lee: Excellent job Patrick, they both look great.

Patrick: Well thanks, I panicked a little bit when I realized what was going on but I am glad they are okay.

Sabrina: Hey little one, welcome to the world. You sure are going to be a handful, judging by the way you came into this world.

She laughed softly and looked towards the doorway where Patrick was standing just smiling at the sight he saw.

Patrick: Well there they are. Two of my favorite girls

Sabrina: You aren't upset it isn't a boy are you

Patrick: Not at all, I think it is my duty in life to be surrounded by beautiful women

Sabrina: Okay, well what do you think for a name, I know we talked about a few but we haven't decided on anything.  
Patrick: Well we both liked Mina. How about Mina Elizabeth

Sabrina: I love it, welcome to the world Mina Elizabeth

Sabrina and Mina stayed in the hospital for a few days since Mina was early and to monitor Sabrina. They were headed home with their newest bundle, excited to see where the adventure would take them.


	10. Chapter 10

Life was a little chaotic now that there were four children in the Drake household and Sabrina and Patrick were managing quite well for having three kids under the age of three. Emma was such a huge help in getting her brother and two little sisters ready in the morning. Patrick and Sabrina decided that their lives would now be focused as much on their kids as possible, but they still didn't mind leaving their kids with the babysitter at least once a week for some grown up time. As they became master jugglers of their kids' routine, they also somehow managed to juggle everything else. Sabrina had been missing her mom a lot lately and she knew how ecstatic her mom would be if she was still alive to see her grandchildren and be a part of their everyday lives. Because Sabrina's mom had died of cancer, it was important to Sabrina to get checked annually to avoid giving Patrick and the kids the heartache she felt when her mom was dying and there wasn't anything to do. She had just had her yearly test and was waiting for the results while at home helping Emma with her homework. The twins were having a play date and Mina was upstairs taking a nap. Sabrina's cell phone rang.

Sabrina: Okay, good work Emma, why don't you try to figure out the next question on your own while I answer the phone. Hello.

Ellie: Hi Sabrina, it's Ellie. I am calling because I wanted to let you know your test results are in.

Sabrina: Oh okay thanks Ellie, I will get them tomorrow at work.

Ellie: Actually, your doctor was wondering if you could come in at 5 today. He wants to go over the test results with you.

Sabrina: Ellie, is it cancer?

Ellie: I am not allowed to say, but I would come at 5 and see what Dr. Clay has to say

Sabrina: Okay thank you

Sabrina hung up the phone and went back to helping Emma with her homework, she was trying to keep her mind off of the phone call but it was hard when Ellie had called her at home. After Emma finished her homework, Sabrina called and asked if the twins could stay at their play date for dinner, and got a babysitter for Mina. Emma didn't like having a babysitter, but Sabrina knew Emma would help the babysitter out as much as possible. The final phone call she made was to Patrick. She hated telling him about this over the phone, but she thought it was better to come from her about the meeting than hearing it from Dr. Clay at the hospital.

Patrick: Hey gorgeous, how are you doing today

Sabrina: Patrick

Just by the way she said his name, Patrick knew that something was wrong

Patrick: Sabrina what is it. Is it Emma, the twins, Mina?

Sabrina: No it isn't any of the kids, it's me.

Patrick's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he listened to her tell him about the phone call she got from Ellie and that Dr. Clay wanted to meet with her at five.

Patrick: Okay, I will meet you in front of his office at five

Sabrina: Patrick you don't have to do that, I am sure it is just some anomaly with my test results

Patrick: Sabrina I want to do this, I want you to know I am here for you through the good and the bad

Sabrina: Okay I will see you then

Patrick: Hey, I love you we are going to get through this together

Sabrina: I love you too, and of course we are

Sabrina tried to hide the sadness in her voice as she held back tears until she hung up with him. She collapsed to the floor for only a minute and then Mina started crying, causing Sabrina to get back to her feet and go see what Mina needed. Patrick was just so confused that he could hardly keep his head on straight through the rest of his shift. He stared at the clock in office right next to the picture of Sabrina with all the kids smiling. Five o'clock couldn't get here fast enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Sabrina paced nervously in the living room waiting for the babysitter to get here so she could get to the hospital and meet with Dr. Clay. She finally sat on the couch and thought about all the blessings she had been given. Then her thoughts turned to the fact of how great the possibility was that she had the exact same disease that killed her mother. Finally the babysitter had arrived and Sabrina gave her the run down of schedule for Mina. She gathered her stuff and was out the door and one her way to the hospital in a matter of minutes. Sabrina got to the hospital as soon as possible and found Dr. Clay's office. She was there by herself waiting for both Patrick and Dr. Clay to show up. The phone call she had from Ellie kept replaying in her mind over and over. She tried not being afraid but she couldn't help but think that this was the beginning of the end.

Patrick: Hey sorry I'm late.

Patrick startled Sabrina out of her thoughts.

Sabrina: Oh hi

She hugged him with so much force, he thought he might drop right here from the lack of oxygen

Patrick: Hey, everything will be okay, I am here now, and nothing is going to happen to you

Sabrina wished that were the case. She tried to keep her mind on what they were talking about which was of course the kids. Dr. Clay finally arrived and greeted them both.

Dr. Clay: Nurse Drake I am glad you could make it, we have some test results to discuss. Dr. Drake I am glad that you could come support your wife

Patrick: I wouldn't be anywhere else

Dr. Clay: Would you two please come in

They all took a deep breath as they walked into his office. Patrick and Sabrina took a seat and Dr. Clay walked to the other side of his desk and sat down.

Dr. Clay: Now I want to get right down to this, I know that you are anxious about hearing what I have to say.

Patrick: Yes we are

Patrick had been holding Sabrina's hand since they went into his colleague's office. Sabrina was looking down at her shoes trying not to make eye contact with either her husband or Dr. Clay. She knew what he was going to say and didn't want either of them to see her expression until she was able to pull her emotions together to talk about treatment options.

Dr. Clay: Now the test results show a mass in her left ovary. We don't know if it is cancerous or not but our first step is to do a biopsy and see where we need to go from there.

Sabrina: And if it is cancerous

Patrick wanted to ask the question but knew that if he did he would break down in tears

Dr. Clay: Then we either remove the part of the ovary which has the tumor and start you on chemotherapy or we remove the entire ovary and monitor you throughout the rest of your life to see if the cancer comes back. Right now we need to schedule the biopsy to determine the next option.

Sabrina scheduled the biopsy for two days from then, as she didn't like to wait to receive bad news. Both her and Patrick thanked Dr. Clay and he left them alone to absorb everything they discussed

Sabrina: Well, we better get home. We have to pick up the twins and relieve the babysitter

Sabrina started to stand up and head towards the door, she was pulled back into Patrick by his hand and then she just broke down

Patrick: Hey its okay, I promise everything is going to be okay

Sabrina calmed herself down enough to form words

Sabrina: I know, I know. Just the thought of it being cancer scares me. I don't want this to take me away from my kids. I don't want to die without seeing Emma graduate, the twins start high school, and Mina start school

Patrick held her close

Patrick: Sabrina I am not going to let you go that easy, trust me. We are going to get through this

They held each other's hand the whole way to the car. They didn't want to be apart for a second right now so they left Sabrina's car at the hospital for the night and drove home with their hands entwined. They got through their nightly routine with all the kids and finally lay down on their bed just holding each other close. Patrick could feel tears on his chest and knew Sabrina was finally letting go of the tension. He pulled her in tighter and kissed her head. Sabrina went through the motions at work and home the next day with her thoughts constantly on her biopsy the next day.

Patrick woke her up early the next morning when it was time to get to the hospital. They drove in silence and as they pulled into the parking lot Patrick looked over and kissed her. She had fallen asleep on the ride and she never looked more at peace. She stirred when he let her lips go and opened her eyes

Patrick: We're here

Sabrina took a deep breath and got out of the car, Patrick followed and they walked hand in hand towards the hospital. They knew whatever today found, would change their lives in every way.


	12. Chapter 12

Sabrina signed the consent forms and changed into her hospital gown. Patrick didn't know what to do with himself. He tried to keep from getting in the way but couldn't help it the whole being a doctor thing was definitely getting in the way of just being the supportive husband. Dr. Clay came in just before the procedure to give Sabrina and Patrick a run through of the procedure. Patrick worked hard to keep calm as he knew Sabrina was nervous. They started to wheel her out of the room and Patrick got up to walk with her. As they wheeled her through the hall her coworkers looked and gave her an encouraging smile. Both Felix and Elizabeth were on the OR team and as they got into the elevator Sabrina took her hand up to her mouth and blew a kiss to Patrick, he caught it with his hand and put it on his heart. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Patrick had to lean against the wall in order to stand. He didn't know what to do with himself, he decided to call the house and check on the kids.

Patrick: Hey Anna, how are the kids

Anna: Emma is at school, the twins are playing, and Mina is eating. It was a shock to the twins and Mina that I was here when they woke up, but we figured it out

Patrick: Good, I'm glad. Listen, I want to thank you for watching them while I wait for Sabrina to be done.

Anna: Not a problem, how is she

Patrick: I don't know and I can tell you now it is taking everything inside me to not get scrubs on and go into that OR just to be near her.

Patrick fell asleep in the waiting room, he started going through all the memories he and Sabrina had made and he couldn't help but smile.

_In the OR_

Dr. Clay: Alright, we're in. Nurse Webber could you hand me the scalpel.

Elizabeth: Here you go Dr. Clay

Dr. Clay: Thank you, all I need is just a little bit of this tumor to determine whether it's cancerous or not. Here we are (placing a part of the tumor in a test jar)

Felix: Can you tell by the look of the tumor whether it is cancerous?

Dr. Clay: From what I see no it doesn't look cancerous but what I see can be completely different from what the biopsy will show

Felix tried to breathe a sigh of relief, but knew there was still the possibility of Sabrina having cancer

Dr. Clay: Nurse Dubois would you take to this to Ellie please. Nurse Webber and I will close and hopefully we will have the results before she is out of the OR

Felix: Right away

Felix left the OR and handed the vile to Ellie

Felix: Ellie, Dr. Clay wants to put a rush on these results. He needs them before Sabrina is out of recovery

Ellie: I'll get right on it. I sure hope these tests show good things

Felix: You and me both sister

Felix went back into the OR to hear the alarms going off

Felix: What's going on?

Dr. Clay: I don't know I guess I must have nicked something when I cut the tumor. Okay get as much suction as possible in here Nurse Webber.

Elizabeth: Come on Sabrina, you need to fight, you got little ones at home and that wonderful husband of yours to take care of. I need you to fight.

Tears were forming in her eyes as Sabrina started to stabilize.

Dr. Clay: Okay I think we got it under control. Alright Nurse Drake, good job pulling through

Felix and Elizabeth wheeled Sabrina out of the OR into recovery. Dr. Clay walked towards the waiting room to let Patrick know what had happened. As Dr. Clay walked the halls the nurses stopped to look at his face to see if they could tell anything about the surgery, but his face was expressionless. Patrick woke up to Dr. Clay tapping on his shoulder.

Patrick: Hey, how'd it go?

Dr. Clay sat down next to Patrick, and explained what happened during surgery and that right now she was stable but still in the woods.

Dr. Clay: The tests are being run as we speak. We should have them for you before she is out of recovery. You can go see your wife now.

Patrick thanked Dr. Clay and left the waiting room for recovery. He literally sprinted to her bedside where she lay still, she looked so helpless at that moment but then her eyes began to flutter

Patrick: Hey there


	13. Chapter 13

Sabrina got awake enough to realize where she was and why she was there. She was in the recovery room at General Hospital after having a tumor biopsied on her ovary. She was feeling weak but was glad to have the procedure over. She turned to look at Patrick

Sabrina: Hey, how'd it go?

Patrick: Dr. Clay said it went well until they hit a complication. He thinks he nicked something while he was closing up, but they were able to stop the bleeding

Sabrina: Does he have the results yet?

Patrick: No, but he said he was going down to the lab now to get them

Sabrina: Okay, Patrick whatever happens I need you to know

Patrick: Sabrina stop, you can't think this. We have so much left to do. I don't care if we have to do everything I want to do with you in two days we are going to do it

Sabrina just smiled and as they started talking about daily life Dr. Clay pulled the curtain away

Sabrina: Hey do you have my results?

Dr. Clay: Yes, I do. The tests show that the tumor is not cancerous. This is going to be something we have to monitor for the rest of your life.

Both Sabrina and Patrick let out a sigh of relief. Sabrina would have to stay in the hospital for a couple days just to be monitored but the moment she got to her room, her kids were there waiting on their mom to come in the room. There were also a ton of flowers in the room, so many that there were even vases of flowers on the floor and as soon as she could get up, she would enjoy reading all of the notes Patrick had written. They only told Emma what really was going on with Sabrina because she was the oldest and could keep this a secret from her brother and sisters. Even though they never would truly understand. Emma was happy to hear that the only mom she truly remembered was going to be around for the important moments in her life along with those of her brother and sisters.

Patrick had took the kids home for bed and to get a change of clothes and take a quick shower. Sabrina was resting in her bed when Elizabeth came in to check on her

Elizabeth: Hey there, she said quietly as Sabrina was still sleeping, I am glad you made it out of surgery you gave me quite a scare. Now get some rest you have a house full of kids needing their mom back

Sabrina started to move as she tried to get comfortable again. Elizabeth checked her vitals and grabbed all the cards out of the flower arrangements so Sabrina wouldn't have to get out of bed. Elizabeth knew how busy Sabrina would be once she got home so she wanted to give Sabrina the most bed rest as possible. She set the cards on the side table next to the phone. She knew Sabrina would enjoy reading them. Elizabeth closed her door quietly and went back to the nurse's station. Patrick had come back from the house and had to stop outside of Sabrina's room to just take a moment and look at the woman he was lucky enough to call his wife. Before going in he decided to go down to the chapel to thank God for letting his wife be okay and his children for being healthy. He lit a candle for each of them and headed back up to Sabrina's room. The moment he opened her door, Sabrina awoke.

Patrick: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

Sabrina: Oh, it's okay. I was tired of sleeping anyway

Patrick went up to her kissing her and sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

Sabrina: Patrick you don't have to stay here with me, I am in perfectly good hands here and I am sure that you would get a better nights sleep at home in our bed

Patrick: Well the thing is Mrs. Drake, is that our bed is the best place to be at night if only your in it with me and I don't think I would be able to sleep without you being there.

Sabrina moved over in her hospital bed to make room for Patrick to lie down. They fell asleep that way and the nurses who came to check on Sabrina throughout the night, couldn't help but wish that they would have a love like that someday.


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick was paged in the middle of the night for an emergency so he quietly left the room not realizing he had woken Sabrina up. She tried to go back to sleep but wasn't able to so she decided to read the notes from all the flowers. Four of the notes were from the kids. Emma's thanked her for being a friend who then became her mom. Malachi's thanked her for all the bear hugs she gave him. Arianna's was a picture of them driving in the car, and Mina's was just a bunch of letters in different colors. She loved each and every one of them, as it was something the kids did on their own. The others were from Patrick. She had been standing this whole time and was feeling pretty good, but when she started to read the notes from Patrick, she was starting to tire. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door. She looked towards the door and saw Sonny Corinthos, standing there.

Sabrina: "Mr. Corinthos, can I help you with something, maybe direct you to a patient's room"

Sonny: "That won't be necessary Sabrina, I've come to talk to you about your family"

Sabrina: "Why do you want to talk to me about my family. My mom has been dead for a long time and my dad sent me to live with my aunt and uncle after my mom died. I haven't heard from him since."

Sonny: "Well, that is what I want to talk to you about, see the parents you knew as your parents weren't your parents. They were hired to take care of you when your mom was killed in the crossfire, we thought it best to move you away from the life."

Sabrina: "We? Whose we?"

Sabrina sat down on the bed in fear that she might faint if she stood any longer

Sonny: "Well I can't really discuss that here, but when you get out of the hospital please call me and we can have a meeting to discuss this. Oh, and please don't tell Patrick any of this, it's a need to know basis at this point and right now he doesn't need to know."

Sabrina wasn't scared of Sonny, but she knew him and Patrick didn't have the best relationship and she didn't want to involve Patrick until she knew the truth. She tried to calm her mind but having been told that what you thought was the truth and who your parents were was a lie your whole life, shook her to the core. Patrick came back into her room and noticed she was awake

Patrick: "Hey you need to sleep"

Sabrina: "I know I was just thinking about something"

Patrick: "About what? Having another baby?"

Sabrina: "No, you want to have another baby?"

Patrick: "Why not?"

Sabrina: "I don't know I guess I never really thought about having another one. Besides, my mind is on something else right now."

Patrick: "Really what?"

Sabrina: "Oh, its not important."

Patrick: "Well you seem to be thinking about it a lot for it not being important"

Sabrina: "Well I am done for now, I'm ready to sleep some more"

Patrick: "Good, cause so am I"

Sabrina pretended to fall asleep and waited until Patrick was asleep to sit up and start rethinking her entire life. She knew she had to keep it from Patrick but it was so hard when they told each other everything. She wanted to get the meeting with Sonny over with as soon as possible. She hoped to be able to be discharged in the morning and sneak away from the house to have the meeting sometime in the week.


	15. Chapter 15

Sabrina was discharged the next day and was able to call Sonny to set up the meeting for when Patrick was at work and the kids either had play dates or school. It was the day of the meeting and Sabrina couldn't help but think how her life was about to change. Patrick had noticed that she was distracted ever since she got home, but attributed it to her just getting back into the routine. Sonny had sent a car to pick her up, that way her car wouldn't be recognized by any of Sonny's enemies pulling up to his house. The car pulled into an underground tunnel that was used to hide the identity of people visiting Sonny. The only people who truly used the front door were Sonny and Olivia. Sabrina got out of the car and walked up the wrapped staircase to the door. She knocked on the door and awaited what would happen.

Sabrina: "Hello Mr. Corinthos"

Sonny: "Please call me Sonny"

Sabrina: "Okay, Sonny. Um, I would like to get this over with as quickly as possible as I have to get home before the kids"

Sonny: "Your kids are cute, they are getting so big"

Sabrina: "Thank you, they are getting big. So what did you want to tell me about my family?"

Sonny: "Well first, I wanted to tell you that the parent's who you thought were yours aren't. Your mother is Lilly Rivera and I am your father."

Sabrina was shocked as to what she just heard. She couldn't even form a sentence. She listened as Sonny explained about her grandfather Hernando Rivera and how he hated Sonny and would do anything to hurt him, including keeping his own daughter away from him. Sabrina had grown up with believing Hernando was just a close family friend of her parents. Sonny went on to explain that Hernando had made him believe that both Lilly and his unborn daughter had died in a car explosion after they were just married. Sonny didn't start believing Lilly was truly alive until he started receiving cryptic letters from Puerto Rico. He started looking into her death and realized that she was alive, he hired people in Puerto Rico to get information out of Hernando before killing him. He learned that before Lilly was actually dead after being killed in the crossfire, Lilly had decided to leave their daughter with a couple who was away from the mob life and could take care of their daughter like their own. Sabrina was so shocked that her whole life history was a lie and that she couldn't move, she just sat there and listened. Sonny went on to tell her that he had hired Carlos to look after her while she was in Puerto Rico and he was supposed to call Sonny once a month with updates, but when he didn't Sonny thought the worst. When he finally heard from Carlos, it was to tell Sonny that Sabrina was coming to Port Charles.

Sonny: "From the first day you got here I have wanted to tell you this, but I couldn't bring myself to put you in any danger"

Sabrina: "So you let me go on with my life believing that my parents were who I grew up with and Carlos was the guy I thought I was going to marry, but he was supposed to protect me when all he did was hurt me?!"

The last statement about Carlos sent Sonny into an angry rage. He started to shake, but was calm knowing that he wouldn't get any answers about the relationship if he yelled at Sabrina.

Sonny: "What do you mean he hurt you?"

Sabrina: "You know what it isn't important anymore, he is dead anyways"

Sonny: "No, I want to know. What did he do?"

Sabrina lifted up her shirt to reveal the scars from Carlos marking her as his, "This"

Sonny looked at his new daughters stomach as she had multiple scars all over her stomach. He recognized the scar from her biopsy, but the others he realized had time to heal.

Sonny: "He did this to you?"

Sabrina: "Yes, he did"

Sonny: "Sabrina I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I should have gotten you from Puerto Rico sooner and raised you on my own. That way none of this would have happened."

Sabrina saw the look of anguish in his face and went over to comfort him, she never believed she would feel this connected to someone who was known all around Port Charles for his so called "coffee importing" business.

Sabrina: "It's okay it made me who I am today."

Sonny: "Well you are no longer going to have to worry about anyone hurting you, you are going to have round the clock protection at work and at home. Does Patrick know you are meeting me?"

This was a question he meant to ask earlier but telling her the truth about her family came out way before he thought to ask this.

Sabrina: "No. I didn't tell him at your request, but having someone at the house 24/7 is going to be noticed. Why don't I call him and tell him to meet me here?"

Sonny: "Sounds good"

Sabrina: "Hey Patrick, I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere?"

Patrick: "Of course, is this another exam room rendezvous?"

Sabrina: "No, it isn't. I was wondering if you could meet me at Sonny Corinthos' house?"

Patrick: "Sabrina, what the hell are you doing over there with him? How do you even know who he is?"

Sabrina: "Patrick, I will explain this all when you get here."

Patrick trying to keep his composure with his wife: "I'll be right there."

Sabrina hung up with Patrick and enjoyed getting to talk to Sonny about her newly found family of brothers and sister. She couldn't help but be excited that her kids now had a grandfather on her side of the family.


	16. Chapter 16

Patrick raced down to his car and over to Sonny's mansion, it was bad enough he had to deal with Sonny during his marriage with Robin, but now all of a sudden Sabrina was calling him from Sonny's house. Why was she there? She didn't need to be there! He pulled into the driveway and didn't even bother knocking on the door he just barged right in.

Patrick: "Alright Sonny, what the hell do you want with my wife?!

He half expected to see Sabrina sitting there being held hostage. But when he saw her sitting on the couch as Sonny got up from the seat beside her, he was taken aback.

Patrick: "Sabrina, what are you doing here?"

Sabrina: "Patrick I know you don't understand why I am here, but if you would just let Sonny and I explain you hopefully will."

Sonny: "Yeah Patrick, why don't you sit down next to Sabrina and we will have this all out."

Patrick reluctantly sat by Sabrina and put his arm on her legs in a protective move, so Sonny would keep his distance.

Patrick: "Sabrina could you please tell me what is going on?"

Sabrina took a long breath and said "Patrick, Sonny's my dad."

Patrick: "No that can't be, you said your dad sent you off to live with your aunt and uncle after your mother died because he couldn't take care of you."

Sabrina: "Well that is what I thought too, until Sonny told me what happened when he found out my mother was still alive"

Patrick: "Do you mean Lilly Rivera."

Sabrina: "How do you know my mom's name?"

Patrick: "Robin was friend's with Sonny then and told me the story."

Sabrina: "Oh, well why don't you just listen to Sonny. He knows the story better than I do."

Patrick listened as Sonny told him the story, but left out the part about Carlos in fear that Patrick would forbid Sabrina and the kids from being alone with him. Sabrina didn't understand why he would leave that part out, but chose to leave it alone for another time. Patrick was trying to take this all in that his wife was not just a resident of the same town as Sonny, but the actual blood daughter of the man he hated the most in this town.

Patrick: "So did you know about Carlos?"

Sabrina's eyes met Sonny's and she watched as her newly found father would handle this question.

Sonny: "I did. Sabrina told me and showed me the scars from him today."

Patrick: "And what would you have done, if you had told Sabrina earlier. You could have protected her."

Sonny: "I know, but the thing is I am the one to blame for Carlos in the first place."

Patrick quickly turned back towards Sonny, Sabrina stood up so she was in between them and Patrick wouldn't be able to get to Sonny.

Sonny: "After I found out about Sabrina, I hired Carlos with the agreement that he would protect her for me and would give me updates about her. I didn't know that he was hurting her until I was told by Sabrina today. If Carlos was still alive, he would already be dead, but I guess it is the Corinthos' aim with a gun that Sabrina inherited to kill him when she did."

Patrick: "Well that is hard to hear, and I think you can understand that while Sabrina is your daughter and you do have grandchildren, you will not be seeing any of them without me being with them."

Patrick grabbed Sabrina and pulled her out of Sonny's house. She looked back at her newly found father with sadness in her eyes. The father she had for five minutes who she thought would finally love her and her kids wouldn't get to know them without supervision. She knew in her head Patrick was right, but her heart was telling her to have a relationship with Sonny. She planned on talking to Patrick later when he cooled down. They drove home in silence, she knew that Patrick was angry at her for not telling her about the meeting, but she was just concerned at what was going to happen now that she would be known as another of Sonny Corinthos' children.

Sabrina: "Patrick, I know you are upset"

Patrick: "Sabrina, upset doesn't even begin to describe it. How could you go to his house and meet him without telling me?"

Sabrina: "Because he came in that night I was in the hospital and said that he needed to talk to me about my family. He said to keep it from you because he knew that you wouldn't let me meet with him. Sorry, but with what I know now I am glad that I went. Think about it Patrick, our kids now have aunts and uncles and grandparents that they get to see on a regular basis."

Sabrina brought up valid points to Patrick, but he couldn't help it but still be upset at Sonny more so than Sabrina at keeping this a secret.

Patrick: "I understand he is your father, but I still don't have to like him."

Sabrina: "I know, but you do need to allow him to get to know both me and our children. I just want to know him."

When Patrick and Sabrina arrived home there were already guards standing at their front door. Patrick stared at Sabrina, as she took in what being a Corinthos was going to mean.

Sabrina: "Oh my god. What is this?"

Patrick: "It is the life we now lead because you are Sonny's daughter"

She looked at him and could tell he wasn't happy or understanding at all aobut the situation she was just thrown into because of who her father was. Since Patrick had to return to the hospital he just dropped her off. She decided to go in the house and pack her bags along with a bag for the twins and Mina. She knew it would take him time to come around and Sonny's presence at their house did bother her, but if she wasn't there, neither would the guards. She came down the stairs with the twins and Mina in her car seat, looked around the first floor taking it all in, opened the door and left. She showed up at Sonny's and he welcomed her there with open arms, excited to see and hold his grandchildren for the first time. When Patrick arrived home that night with Emma he noticed her car wasn't in the driveway so he tried calling her. She didn't pick up so they went in the house. She left a note that said 'Took the kids, I need some time to think. –S'

He kept trying her cell phone and leaving messages until her voicemail box was full.


	17. Chapter 17

Patrick got the worst sleep in his life that night. He kept waking up hearing Mina crying and when he would open his eyes to see if Sabrina had gotten up he would remember that his wife and three of the four kids weren't home. He didn't even know where they were. Patrick was determined to find out where she was. He planned on asking Felix at work because he knew Sabrina couldn't go a day without talking to her best friend outside of him and Felix would know where she was. He couldn't wait until going to work in the morning. He had to call Felix now.

Patrick: "Hey Felix, sorry to call you but I was wondering if you knew where Sabrina is?"

Felix: "I would love to tell you I do, but I haven't talked to her since she left the hospital. I thought I would hear from her today, but I figured she was busy."

Patrick: "That's one way to put it"

Felix: "What do you mean?"

Patrick explained the whole situation to Felix about how the people who raised Sabrina weren't really her parents, they were just looking after her for her real parents.

Felix: "Well who are they?"

Patrick: "Who are who?"

Felix: "Sabrina's real parents?"

Patrick: "Lilly Rivera and Sonny Corinthos. Felix are you there?"

Felix: "Sorry I just had to pick my mouth off the floor. Well how did she handle it?"  
Patrick: "She was shocked at first, but began to understand why Sonny did what he did. The real kicker in all of this is that Sonny hired Carlos to keep Sabrina safe."

Felix: "Okay, I was glad for Sabrina to actually have a father in her life until you told me that. There is no way that you should allow Sabrina near him."

Patrick: "In all fairness Sonny didn't know what Carlos did to her until today when she showed him the scars, but I still don't want him around her and the kids."

Felix: "Well I am on my way."

Patrick: "On your way where?"

Felix: "To your house. We need to do a full recon mission on Sonny's mansion to see if they are there."

Patrick smiled at the thought of how fun it would be to act like the FBI, but was nervous just the same as he knew the kind of people Sonny hired. Felix arrived at the house and Patrick came out dressed in black, luckily Anna came to stay with Emma.

Felix: "You ready?"

Patrick: "As I will ever be."

They made it to Sonny's mansion but decided to park the car out of view from the house, so they had to walk a few minutes to get to the front door of the house. They noticed Sabrina's car was parked behind the gate, so they breathed a sigh of relief that she was there. Patrick's first time in the house was today and he was too focused on what he was being told to really pay attention to the layout of the house. They figured that if they ran into a guard they would just explain they were there to surprise Sabrina and the kids, and hopefully the guards would show them where she was. Luckily Max was working that night and let them into the foyer.

Patrick: "Hey Max, could you show me where Sabrina is I need to talk to her."

Max: " I would love to tell you where your wife and kids are but I just came on shift, and I didn't know they were staying here."

Patrick looked at him shocked.

Patrick: "Is Sonny here? I need to see Sonny then."

Patrick barged into the living room and saw Sonny sitting there holding Mina.

Sonny: "I wondered how long it would take you to come over. Me and my granddaughter were just getting to know each other."

Patrick: "Where is she?"

Sonny: "Where is who?"

Patrick: "You know dang well who I am talking about, where is Sabrina?"

Sonny: "Oh, you mean the daughter who the moment she was dropped off at her house by her husband felt so unwanted, just by being related to me, that she packed some bags and came over to stay with her father. That daughter?"

Patrick: "Yes, I guess that is one way of looking at my current situation."

Sonny: "Well, I am going to give you your daughter, and I will try to talk mine into coming down."

Patrick holding his hands out to get Mina, "Hey little one. Did you like meeting grandpa?"

Sonny smiled as Patrick asked the final question and he went up the stairs and disappeared. Sonny came back downstairs after only a few minutes

Sonny: "I'm sorry Patrick, Sabrina doesn't want to talk to you right now."

Patrick: "No I am not leaving here without my wife and my kids."

Sabrina had been listening this whole time at the top of the staircase out of view, she went to get up because she didn't want to hear anything else. She grabbed onto a table to help herself up and accidentally knocked the table over causing the conversation to stop and both Sonny and Patrick to look up at the stairs.

Patrick: "Sabrina, I know you're there. Would you please talk to me?"

Sabrina knew she couldn't go and hide in the room she was staying in because Patrick would just push his way up the stairs. She turned to look at the scene down below in the living room. Patrick watched as she descended into the living room to stand next to Sonny.

Sabrina: "Patrick, Felix. I thought I told you I needed some time.

Patrick: "You did, but I tried to go to bed tonight and I couldn't get to sleep and then when I did get to sleep I thought I heard Mina crying and I woke up to see if you were leaving and then I remembered neither of you were there. I had to do something to make you talk to me."

Sabrina: "I don't know giving me some time. Patrick I know we need to work through this together, but right now you don't like the fact you are married to a now known mob princess."

Patrick: "Sabrina I will admit it was a lot to take in this afternoon and I wasn't expecting it to be a part of our lives so quickly but now it is."

Sonny: "Well you two better finish up this fight soon."

Patrick: "What are you talking about?"

Sonny: "Apparently, someone got word of Sabrina being my daughter and it is going to run as the headline in the Port Charles Press tomorrow. The best thing for you two during this is to show a united front, because if the press even smell out a fracture in the relationship, it will be headlines everywhere."

Patrick and Sabrina stared at each other, in the morning while going to work they would have to hear about this on the radio, television, and in the newspapers. Sabrina looked down to the floor and couldn't help but start to tear up. She didn't choose this life, but wanted to have a relationship with her father. Patrick moved over to her holding Mina and Sabrina fell into his arms.

Patrick: "Come on let's go home, we will figure this out tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

Both Patrick and Sabrina didn't sleep a lot that night. They were up together thinking about what they were about to face. Patrick had requested guards from Sonny for the morning just in case, the reporters were at their house wanting a statement. They were worried about what would their children think of everything, so they had the twins and Emma stay with Felix for the rest of the night, that way they wouldn't know what was going on, and Felix could drop Emma and the twins off at daycare, since it was summer. They kept Mina with them, because she was still little enough to not understand what was going on, and Felix had enough trouble with dodging Emma and the twins' questions. The morning came and they didn't even look at the paper when it came. They just threw it in the trash and went on with their morning routine as usual and were glad to see the guards standing outside on their front porch. They were ready to handle anything the world through at them….together.

Patrick: "You ready?"

Sabrina: "As I am going to be."

They gave their life as it once was a look before going out to face the press. Luckily, the guards were already controlling the press form getting closer than they already were

Press: "Mrs. Drake, is it true that you are the long lost daughter of Sonny Corinthos? Dr. Drake how do you like being married to a mob princess?"

The questions bothered both Sabrina and Patrick but they agreed to not let the press get the upper hand. They put Mina in the back in her car seat base and got in the car and headed for the hospital. The guards got in a separate car and followed them to the hospital. The guards parked their cars so that Patrick's was in between them. The guards said they would stay outside of the hospital to take care of the press that had followed them to the hospital. They had a short window before the press would reach the hospital, so they kissed before they got out of the car, it was a private moment they had shared every day since they couldn't remember.

Sabrina: "Go save some lives today, Dr. Drake."

Patrick: "You go give patients a smile, Nurse Drake."

They kissed again as they knew it was going to be a long day of answering questions about Sabrina's parentage and trying to their day to day jobs. Their co- workers were respectful of their privacy and only those really close to them asked questions. Sabrina thought Epiphany must have grilled them on decorum before they came on shift.

Sabrina: "Hey Epiphany, can I talk to you?"

Epiphany: "Sure"

Epiphany was caught off guard by what Sabrina did next. Sabrina was hugging Epiphany. No one ever hugged Epiphany

Sabrina: "Thank you. You didn't have to do that, but I am so glad you did."

Epiphany: "You and Drake Jr. are valued employees of this hospital and it is my duty to see that you are respected as such. Oh and Nurse Drake, please give your father a chance, the best thing he did was have you."

Sabrina once again hugged Epiphany, just as she broke out of the hug with Epiphany, she saw Sonny coming towards her.

Sabrina: "Hey how are you?" She gave him a hug and was excited to feel him hugging back

Sonny: "I am good, how are you and Patrick handling everything?"

Sabrina: "Rather well actually. I didn't expect it to be this calm, but the guards and the hospital are doing their part to make it that way."

Sonny: "Well that is good to hear"

She noticed that he was trying to avoid a subject with her and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but then she saw Patrick coming towards them, so it was going to be uncomfortable in a matter of seconds anyways. She decided to wait and talk to Sonny about it later, without Patrick there.

Patrick: "Sonny, how are you doing with all this press?" Shaking his hand to be respectful but still telling Sonny that he is being watched when he is around Sabrina and the kids.

Sonny: "I am doing well, I actually was going to ask you the same thing. Sabrina says that the press hasn't been to bad for you guys."

Patrick: "Well I am sure they are just getting started. It is only a matter of time until they use what they dig up on us against us."

Sonny: "Well I am sure there aren't a lot of skeletons in my daughter's closet, but I know of a few in yours Patrick."

Sabrina could feel the tension rising and was hoping they would realize where they are and cool it down.

Sonny: "I actually came here to see the kids, if that is alright with you?" looking only at Sabrina

Sabrina: "Uh yeah, that would be great! I am sure the kids would love to see you."

Patrick looked at her in disbelief, but decided not to say anything because he knew that his kids needed another male figure in their lives even if it would be Sonny Corinthos. Sabrina and Patrick took him up to see the kids and they remembered who he was. Emma was confused when Sabrina called Sonny grandpa, because to her he had always been uncle.

Emma: "Sabrina, why did you call Uncle Sonny Grandpa?"

Sabrina and Patrick looked at each other they knew it would happen eventually where they would have to Emma. She was just the first Sonny hadn't had time to tell Sabrina's other siblings about her, but despite a few shocking phone calls to him in order to find out the validity of the story they read that morning; they were ready to welcome her, Patrick, and her kids with open arms.

Sabrina: "Well sweetie, I called Uncle Sonny Grandpa because your daddy and I found out yesterday that Uncle Sonny is really my daddy. That makes all of my kids, including you, if you want to be his grandchildren."

Emma: "You mean I actually have a grandpa that I can see on a regular basis?"

Sabrina looked at Sonny: "Yep, that is exactly what that means."

Emma ran over to Sabrina and hugged her so tight that she fell over. Emma then ran over to Sonny and hugged him too. As Sabrina stood up in the daycare facility, she immediately fell back down. Sonny looked at her body on the floor with blood escaping from her side. He couldn't believe that he had already put his daughter's life at risk this soon into their relationship.

Patrick: "Sabrina! Sabrina! Come on stay with me!"

Sonny: "Max! Sean!"

That's all Sonny had to say and the two of them were on their way to find out who was behind this. Dante and Lulu were coming in the door as they left, as he and Lulu were excited to welcome the Drakes into their family.

Dante: "What the hell happened?"

Patrick: "What do you think? Sabrina is Sonny's kid, that puts a bounty on her head."

He hadn't said anything to Sonny or anyone else as he was trying to control the bleeding enough until the gurney got there.

Dante: "Sonny, where were Sean and Max going?"

Sonny: "To find the guy who did this."

Just then Sabrina had somewhat regained consciousness and was trying to get up.

Patrick: "Babe I need you to stay down, okay you've been shot."

Sabrina: "The kids!" Trying to get up

Patrick: "The kids are okay. Dante, can you help me here. We have to keep her as calm and still as possible."

Dante leaned over his new sister, "nice to meet you sis." Kissing her on the cheek.

The gurney came and Dante and Patrick took Sabrina down in the elevator. Lulu had agreed to stay with Sonny to help him with the kids.

Sonny: "If she dies, I can kiss seeing these precious babies goodbye." He kissed each of Sabrina and Patrick's kids Emma included on the forehead. Lulu watched as Dante went with Patrick and was excited to get to know her new nieces and nephew.

Lulu: "Oh aren't you the cutest little girl." She said picking Mina up.

Sonny: "I know isn't she, she looks identical to her mother." Sonny looked down as he finished the statement. "Hey why don't we go down and see what is going on with Sabrina." He got up and gave each of his new grandchildren a kiss and a long hug just in case he couldn't see them again except at town functions.

Lulu: "Sure, I am really looking forward to getting to know her."

They went through the day care doors and Sonny gave a longing look at his grandkids playing without a care in the world. They got down to where the trauma unit was and saw Patrick and Dante sitting in the waiting room. Dante was trying to comfort Patrick as best he could, but Patrick knew Sabrina better than Dante, and it was Patrick telling Dante about his sister, just in case he never got to know her himself. Sonny went over and sat down and Lulu sat by Dante.

Lulu: "Any word?"

Dante: "No. She was taken into surgery."

Patrick looked at Sonny and hoped Sonny was feeling half the concern Patrick was. His glare made Sonny uncomfortable so Sonny got up and called Sean to see if there was any word on Sabrina's shooter. After hearing they were still investigating. He snuck into the amphitheater above Sabrina's operating room and watched vigilantly as they tried to save his daughter.

Sonny: "Come on Sabrina, your kids need you, your husband needs you, and I need you. I already lost your mother, I can't lose you too."

He watched as they worked willing and praying Sabrina to survive.


	19. Chapter 19

Luckily Sabrina survived the surgery and was in recovery. But what Sonny saw made him sick to his stomach. He only saw about half of the scars of Carlos' handy work when Sabrina showed him the first time. He saw more as they cleaned her up before they moved her in recovery. He thought about what a mistake he made, hiring Carlos to protect Sabrina. He should of just brought her to live with him in Port Charles where he could have protected her. Sonny, Dante, Lulu, Michael, and Morgan were all around her waiting for her to wake up. Patrick had to an emergency consult so he wasn't able to be there when she was finished with surgery. They all looked at her hoping to see her wake up before Patrick kicked them all out. He didn't mind Sonny's kids but they knew he was very protective of Sabrina ever since she came to the hospital when she was pregnant with the twins. Patrick came into the recovery room and saw them all looking at her with true concern in their eyes. They looked at him and moved to get up and leave.

Patrick: "Please stay. I know that Sabrina would like to have you all here hoping she would wake up so she could know you."

Sonny: "Thanks Patrick I know her brothers and Lulu are really hoping to welcome her in the family formally."

Patrick: "Well, I guess we have to get to know each other."

Patrick's emergency consult allowed him to think clearly about his situation. Married to a now known mob princess, her father a person he never liked, and then he realized how important family was to Sabrina. He knew that if he didn't make this effort from the start, he would eventually lose Sabrina and would be put on Sonny Corinthos' enemy list even though he was the father of his grandchildren. Patrick pulled Sonny aside.

Patrick: "I want to start over with you, I know that if we don't get along or at least try for Sabrina's sake."

Sonny took Patrick's outstretched hand and shook it looking Patrick in the eye.

Sonny: "For Sabrina."

Just as their hands broke apart Sabrina started to mutter. Everyone was around her when she opened her eyes.

Sabrina: "Well hello everyone."

Patrick: "Hey how are you feeling?"

Sabrina: "Good just groggy."

Sonny: "Well that is normal."

Sabrina smiled as she realized both Patrick and Sonny were in the same room.

Michael and Morgan introduced themselves to their new sister and said they were glad they had another sister. Lulu was excited to talk to Sabrina, and set up a play date between the twins and Mina and her and Dante's little boy and girl. Dante gave Sabrina a kiss on the cheek and promised her they were going to find out who did this. Sonny was already back on the case as he contacted Shawn to get an update.

Sonny: "Hey Shawn do you have anything?"

Shawn: "Yeah, we found the sniper's nest. They had to use a scope to get off the shot, but from this roof you have a perfect view of the daycare center."

Sonny: "Well anything else?"

Shawn: "Yeah we found an ID here."

Sonny: "Who's is it?"

Shawn: "Carlos, Carlos Rivera?"

Sonny was still in Sabrina's cubicle when he was talking to Shawn, everyone heard the name and stopped their conversations. They had heard through people at the hospital about Sabrina's former ex-boyfriend but didn't know how bad he had hurt Sabrina, as they haven't seen her scars. Sabrina looked at Sonny with tears in her eyes. She knew she had shot him, she watched him die on the elevator floor, she didn't believe that it was the same person and knew that it was a common name in Puerto Rico so she didn't think it was the same person, but every bone in her body told her it was. Sonny knew it too, he had seen it too many times people in Port Charles magically coming back to life after people watched them die.

Sonny: "I know that the name brings up memories, but we don't know if it even is the same person. I'm going go and meet Shawn and see what this guy looks like. Trust me, we are going to take care of this."

Dante didn't pay attention to what Sonny was saying, because he didn't want to know what his dad was planning on doing to the person who shot Sabrina. Sonny knew that if Dante, Michael, and Morgan saw Sabrina's scars, they would be following Sonny out of the door ready to kill the man responsible for everything.

Michael and Morgan wanted to help so they went with Sonny. Dante, Lulu and Patrick stayed with Sabrina, trying to convince her it wasn't the same person and that even if it was he would never hurt her again. Sabrina knew it would change everything for her and her family if he was back, she just prayed it was someone completely different. Guards stood by her cubicle and when she was taken to a room they followed her along with Patrick, Dante and Lulu. They stood guard outside her door, Sonny came in ready to tell them what was going on.


	20. Chapter 20

Sabrina sat up in her bed ready to hear what her father had to say. Patrick held her hand in support and both Dante and Lulu were on the other side of the bed waiting to hear the news.

Sonny: "I'm sorry Sabrina, I had to look at the ID four times to make sure I was seeing the right face. It is him."

Sabrina started sobbing, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought her life would be free of Carlos for good. Patrick tried to console her but he was just as upset as she was. Dante lowered his head not knowing what to say.

Sabrina: "I have to get out of here." She got out of her bed and though they all tried to stop her they knew she would find a way to leave, so they just thought they should let her get dressed and then try and talk her down. As she took off her hospital gown walking towards the bathroom, both Dante and Lulu saw for themselves what Sabrina had been hiding. Dante was shocked at what he saw, he walked over to Sonny.

Dante whispering,: "Please tell me those scars are from some freak accident."

Sonny: "I wish I could tell you that it was the reason, but they are from Carlos. Your sister had to deal with him for a long time. I didn't see all of her scars until today when they were putting on the hospital gown after surgery. When she showed me the ones on her stomach, I lost it."

Dante: "Wait there are more?"

Sonny: "Yes, her body is covered Dante."

At this point Dante was fuming just thinking what his sister had gone through at the hands of the guy, which was now said to be alive. Lulu tried to calm Dante down as much as possible. He didn't understand how Patrick could be so calm when seeing the scars.

Patrick: "Desensitization Dante. That is how I can handle seeing them over and over again. I was just like you when I saw them all for the first time."

Dante: "Well I hope I never get used to it. We have to take her and the rest of your family Patrick somewhere. Somewhere, where he can't find you."

Sabrina: "You could take me to Antarctica and he would somehow find me. I don't want to live my life in fear, but I now have to."

Sabrina had changed and was heading towards the door when Patrick and Sonny stopped her by standing in front of the door blocking her only way out. Dante came to her side as well as Lulu to the other. She was able to see through the window in the door that both Michael and Morgan were on the other side along with the guards so if she was able to get through the people in the room with her she would have to get through four more people.

Lulu: "Sabrina, look at me. Look at me."

Sabrina looked at Lulu

Lulu: "We will get through this as a family. I promise."

Sabrina: "Lulu you have no idea what he is capable of."

Lulu: "No you are right I don't, but I know exactly what the Corinthos men are, and they would rather die than have any of their women and children hurt."

Sabrina looked at Patrick and saw the same anger setting in his face that was on her brothers and father's face. Lulu and Sabrina embraced each other and Sabrina was led back to her bed, to continue to rest. Sonny, Dante, Patrick, Michael, and Morgan all went to the hospital conference room to discuss their plan of action. Lulu stayed with Sabrina in her room with the guards outside the door, given strict instructions to check all hospital staff IDs before they were allowed to enter the room. Lulu and Sabrina talked about their kids and how their husbands were so protective of their daughters it was almost comical. They both loved the fact that they now had someone in their family who they could ask about their kids. They looked out the door and saw that there were no guards standing outside like there should be. Lulu immediately got on her phone to call Dante and Sabrina got on hers to call Patrick. Lulu got through first.

Lulu: "Dante get back to Sabrina's room now!"

Dante: "Why something wrong"

Lulu: "There are no guards at the door. I am just a little scared and Sabrina has been trying to call for a nurse, but no one is answering her."

Dante: "Alright, I am on my way. I will let Patrick know."

Dante and Patrick ran down to Sabrina's room, Sonny was following them but was distracted when he saw someone holding a gun to Nurse Epiphany Johnson. He concealed himself behind a wall and knew form the back of his head it was Carlos. When Dante and Patrick got to her room no one was in it, and they saw no sign of the guards either. They looked around frantically outside of the room trying to see where they went. They realized the bathroom door was closed they knocked on it softly.

Dante: "Lulu, Sabrina"

The door opened slowly.

Dante: "Hey, you guy's okay?"

Lulu: "Yeah." She said wrapping her arms around Dante. Sabrina doing the same with Patrick. They heard gunshots coming from the nurse's station and knew they had to get out of there as fast as possible. Dante was able to text Michael to let him and Morgan know to meet them at the safe house.

Dante: "Patrick I want you to go and get the kids and I will make sure Sabrina and Lulu make it to the safe house."

Patrick had discussed with Sonny the exact location of the safe house earlier and knew how to get there.

Patrick kissed Sabrina and went up to the daycare to grab all the kids. Dante got Lulu and Sabrina in the elevator undetected and went to see what the commotion was about at the nurses' station. Dante saw his father holding a gun to the back of a man. The man had his gun up in the air. Dante came up next to his father and gave him the single that everyone was getting out of the hospital. Dante took the man's gun away from him and ordered him to turn around.

Carlos: "Hello Boss."

Dante: "Boss? Sonny what is he talking about?"

Sonny: "I will tell you later. Right now cuff this guy and take him down to the warehouse, I will deal with him later."

Dante: "Got it." Dante didn't care if he was a detective with the PCPD he wanted to kill this man himself for what he had done to Sabrina.

Sonny: "I'll see you soon." He knew exactly where everyone was headed and made his way to his car to meet everyone there.

Sonny let himself into the safe house and saw all of his children sitting around just thinking about what would be their next move. Patrick was comforting Sabrina who hadn't stopped crying since he got there. Dante arrived a few minutes later and Sonny decided to let his sons and daughter in law in on who Carlos was and why he had called Sonny boss.

Sonny: "Can you all take a seat for a minute, there is something I have to tell you."

They all sat preparing themselves to be told, they would have to stay at the safe house until this war was over.

Sonny: "Dante probably knows what this is about. This is about Carlos Rivera."

Sabrina knew what he was about to tell them and was praying it wouldn't tear the family apart.

Dante: "Yeah, why did that guy call you boss?"

Michael, Morgan and Lulu looked at Sonny with a quizzical look on their faces.

Sonny: "He called me boss, because he used to work for me."

Michael: "What do you mean he used to work for you?"

Sonny: "I hired him to protect Sabrina while she was still living in Puerto Rico. I didn't want to have her leave the only family she knew to come up here to Port Charles and live with someone claiming to be her father. I thought she would be safer down there if she didn't know who her parents really were."

Dante: "So you are saying that you hired Carlos to protect Sabrina when in actuality he was abusing her."

Sonny: "I didn't know he was abusing her. He didn't contact me like he should have to check in and I should have known that something was wrong, but then out of the blue, I got a phone call saying that she was moving here to Port Charles to begin the nursing program at General Hospital."

Michael: "So what made you wait so long to tell her the truth?"

Sonny: "I didn't want to ambush her and her run away from Port Charles without me being able to know her. When I heard about her having the biopsy, I knew that it might be my last chance to tell her the truth."

Morgan: "So because you put her in the sights of this guy is why she was abused?"

Sonny: "Yes, I guess you can look at it that way. When I was told what he did to her I wanted to bring him back to life just so I could kill him again. Today when I saw him all the hate I had when I first saw her scars came back and I can't wait to get done with him. The problem is, is that he is the enforcer for Julian Jerome. This means once again you are all in danger until we end this war."

Michael and Morgan had yet to see Sabrina's scars.

Michael: "Sabrina I know that this is a rough subject for you, but I would like to see your scars."

Morgan: "So would I."

Sabrina sighed and stood up lifting her shirt just enough so they could see her scars. Her stitches from her surgery today were covered with a bandaged, but they saw enough for them to want to go after Carlos themselves. After she showed them, Patrick got up and hugged her in a tight bear hug. They all decided for right now, Lulu and Sabrina and the kids would stay at the safe house. Because Patrick wasn't a Corinthos and they figured the Jerome family only knew about Sonny's kids, he could gather stuff for the kids and take it back to the safe house. The safe house was covered from top to bottom with guards, so Sonny felt comfortable leaving Lulu and Sabrina there alone. Sonny, Dante, Michael, and Morgan made their way to the warehouse to take care of Carlos one last time.


	21. Chapter 21

Patrick arrived back at the safe house with hands full of things for his kids along with Dante's. Sabrina and Lulu were in the kitchen cooking when he got back.

Patrick: "Hey, have you heard anything?"

Sabrina: "No" coming over to kiss him

Lulu: "I'm starting to get really worried, but I guess no news is good news."

They finished making dinner and decided to eat with the kids and keep dinner warm for when the rest of the guys got back. They heard the door open and sat silent for a moment until they heard Sonny's voice.

Sonny: "Sabrina, Lulu, Patrick?"

Arianna and Emma come running out to Sonny and Sonny leans down to pick his one granddaughter up, and Emma hugs his leg. Sabrina followed quickly behind with Mina and Malachi. Lulu had her two kids as well and her daughter also ran up to Sonny.

Sabrina: "Figures." Mina was wanting to go to Sonny as well so Sabrina walked over and handed her to him.

Sonny: "The life of a grandpa."

Patrick: "So what happened?"

Sonny: "Carlos Rivera won't be bothering any of my kids anymore."

Dante, Michael, and Morgan all came walking in and the both Malachi and Dante's son ran to them. Dante picked up his son and Michael picked up Malachi. Morgan was pleased when Mina started to reach for him, and he quickly went over to pick her up.

Morgan: "That's right, I get the girl in the end."

Everyone laughed.

They sat around the table in the safe house and talked about how the Jerome's would affect all of their lives, until the war was over. There would be no family member, including Patrick, Lulu and Kristina who was informed of the change in security by a phone call from Sonny that would not have their own guard. Once the family members were in their respected houses the guards were to keep watch over the house. They all stayed at the safe house that night, just so Sonny had enough time to get everything organized for tomorrow. Patrick and Sabrina were the first up as they had an early shift at the hospital. Sonny got up to say goodbye to them and to make sure the guards were there.

Sonny: "Make sure to call me when you get to work. Oh, and when you get home."

Sabrina rolled her eyes but loved the fact he cared so much about them being safe.

Sabrina: "Alright, I will call you." She watched as he hugged and kissed his grandkids. They went towards the door and she was the last one out of the house. "I love you dad, thank you."

Having Sabrina called him dad and tell him she loved him, he was too giddy to go back to sleep. Patrick and Sabrina made their way to work just fine and had an okay day adjusting to having someone follow them all day. Sabrina called Sonny when they got to work and when they got home. They were so excited to be back in their own house they almost kissed the floors. The kids didn't take long to go to bed as they were finally in their normal routine. Patrick and Sabrina fell on the couch in sheer exhaustion. They talked about what had happened and how they were going to handle everything until this war was over.

Patrick: "We will get through this, I promise."

Sabrina just smiled as she listened to him. She kissed him interrupting his train of thought. He was so taken aback by her kiss that he found himself not wanting the kiss to end. When she went to break apart from him, he pulled her back in for one more kiss. They separated and Patrick picked her up and carried her up the stairs not wanting to waste anymore time. They made it to their bedroom and were so busy taking off each other's clothes that they didn't hear their front door open and shut. They were on the bed almost ready to devour each other when there was a knock on their door. They assumed it was one of the kids.

Sabrina: "Just a minute sweetie."

Patrick groaned as she put on her robe and went to the door. She opened it surprised to find one of Sonny's guards known only as Ranger on the other side.

Sabrina: "Ranger. Is something wrong?"

Ranger: "I have been given the orders to take you are your family to your father's house."

Sabrina: "Why, my father thought it would be okay for us to stay in our own house."

Ranger: "I know Mrs. Drake but your father just got a tip from Shawn that Julian Jerome's enforcer was going to come and let himself in when all the lights were off in your house. Sonny thought it would be better for you to come back to his house."

Sabrina: "And if I choose not to go?"

Ranger: "Then I along with the rest of your father's staff believe Julian Jerome's enforcer will succeed in harming you on way or another."

Sabrina: "Thank you, can I have a minute to discuss this with my husband."

She closed the door behind her, and just leaned against the door not knowing what to do. Sabrina wished she could go back to what her life was like before she knew Sonny Corinthos was her father. Her life with Patrick would have been a whole lot less complicated had she never taken that meeting with Sonny in the first place. She turned to Patrick who was waiting for her in their bed to see what she would do. All she did was fall down to the bottom of the door and sat there. Patrick got up and went over to her.

Patrick: "I know you want to stay here because this is our house, but if we don't go, I fear I may lose my whole family and I couldn't handle that. Let's pack, get the kids in the car and go to Sonny's."

He pulled her up into a hug and waited until he knew she could stand up on her own to let go. They packed and got the kids in the back of the car. They looked at their dark house and hoped they would come back to it to watch their children grow up and see their grandchildren. They arrived at Sonny's and put the children back down to sleep, luckily they hadn't woken up at all on the car ride over so Sabrina and Patrick had to explain where they were going. Sonny put Sabrina and Patrick in the nicest guest room.

Patrick: "Wow, this is bigger than our bedroom."

Sabrina: "Yeah, it is nice."

This was the first thing she had said since they left their house. He came up behind her and moved her hair away from her neck and started kissing it.

Sabrina: "Patrick need I remind you that we are in my father's house."

Patrick: "I know where we are." Not leaving the spot on her neck. "But we are in the furthest room away from his and the kids."

Sabrina couldn't help but allow him to continue kissing her neck. Patrick had locked the door before starting to kiss her, that way someone would have to literally break the door down in order to get in.

They started taking off each others' clothes. They got lost in each other that night, part of it came from their lives being in danger while also just lucky to be alive and have each other. They stayed at Sonny's for a couple days while Sonny made sure all of the Jerome's associates were eliminated. They returned home and the first morning there Sabrina found herself having rush to the bathroom getting sick. She thought it was just from the stress of everything that she had been through in the last couple of weeks. She had to do this the next three days and it was always when she had just gotten up. Patrick was holding her hair every time she threw up and thought himself she could be pregnant, but with the rest of her pregnancies she had never been this sick. She thought in the back of her head that she could be pregnant but was worried about telling Patrick she might be and actually not. She decided to tell him before taking a test, because Mina was enough of a surprise to him. She just hoped they would be able to handle another one.


	22. Chapter 22

Sabrina was sitting on the couch waiting for Patrick to get home. She had gotten an at home pregnancy test on her way home from work earlier today and scheduled a blood test tomorrow at the hospital just to make sure. She was holding the test in her hands reading the directions. As she was reading them her hands were shaking. This was the first grandchild that would know Sonny from the beginning and though she wanted to have more kids she was concerned about the restrictions put on her from both Patrick and Sonny if she was pregnant. She heard the key in the lock and hid the test behind a pillow and got up to greet her husband.

Sabrina: "Hey, your home early."

Patrick: "Yeah, my meeting was cancelled."

Sabrina: "That's good."

Patrick: "Where are the kids?"

Sabrina: "Upstairs playing."

Patrick: "Well I want go say hi to them." Walking towards the stairs

Sabrina: "Patrick, we need to talk" Grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch.

Patrick: "What is it?" He looked concerned but didn't want to alarm her so he kept his concern as inside as possible.

Sabrina: "Well it's something but nothing to be concerned about, at least I don't think it is a concern."

Patrick: "Sabrina would you just tell me what it is"

Sabrina: "Alright fine, I was wondering how you would feel if I was pregnant"

Patrick looked surprised to hear the word pregnant come out of her mouth.

Patrick: "Are you telling me that you're pregnant?" He got up and couldn't help but smile. He had dreamed about having a household full of kids but Robin was too worried about passing HIV to the kids, she was content with just one.

Sabrina: "Well not exactly, I haven't taken a test yet."

Patrick: "Well I will go out and get one."

Sabrina: "Actually there is no need for that" I have one right here, she went behind the pillow and pulled out the test. "I also scheduled a blood test tomorrow during my shift so I know for sure."

Patrick was so excited about the possibility he nearly ripped the box open to get the test out.

Sabrina: "Okay I can see you're excited" she said with a laugh "But what if I'm not, we have to face that possibility."

Patrick looked at Sabrina as if he already had the name picked out and sighed: "If you are not, we go on taking care of the kids we have and keep trying for another."

Sabrina's anxiety lessened as she heard this, she would hate to get Patrick excited about something just to have it thrown away in a matter of three minutes.

Sabrina: "Okay, I'll go take this."

She came back in the living room and put the test on the bathroom counter so they wouldn't have to look at it and wait for it to change. Patrick grabbed her and sat her on his lap and they talked about meaningless things waiting for enough time to pass before they could look at the test. The timer went off and they looked at each other hoping to see the other start making their way to the bathroom to grab the test. They laughed as they just sat there. Sabrina called upstairs

Sabrina: "Emma, could you come here?"

Patrick: "Why you calling Emma down?"

Sabrina: "She can go get the test without knowing what the test means still"

Patrick: "Good idea, that way we find out together."

Emma: "Hey daddy. Did you want something Sabrina?"

Patrick: "Yes she did, we were hoping you could go get the stick that is sitting on the counter in the bathroom and bring it to us."

Emma: "Sure, but why don't you want to go get it?"

Sabrina: "Because we want to see what it says together."

Emma ran to the bathroom and came back with the test and handed it to Sabrina "Here you go"

Patrick: "Thank you sweetie"

Emma: "What does it say."

Patrick: "Well it is like Christmas. Sabrina and I will know what Santa is bringing you for Christmas but you don't know until Christmas morning. So Sabrina and I will look and see what it says and then we will tell you later okay?"

Emma: "Fine" sighing and stomping her feet as she walked away

Sabrina: "You ready?" holding the test in her hands, nervous and excited to see what the test said

Patrick: "Let's see"

They entwined one of their hands with the other and then with the other turned the test around to see the result. Patrick's eyes looked at the result and all Sabrina felt was Patrick kissing her neck. She felt his mouth grow into a smile along her neck.

Sabrina: "I guess that means I'm pregnant"

Patrick: "That it does" finally pulling his lips off her neck

Sabrina: "Well as happy as I am, I have the blood test tomorrow to know for sure"

Patrick: "Sabrina, you know how accurate these are now. So when it says you're pregnant, it means you're pregnant."

Sabrina: "I know I just don't want to get so excited about it and not have it be true."

Patrick: "Okay, but I am coming with you tomorrow to make sure the little one is growing."

Sabrina smiled and couldn't wait to tell the kids and her family about what was to be the newest addition. Patrick and Sabrina walked into the lab for her test and were anxious to hear the results. Ellie took her blood sample

Ellie: "Alright Sabrina, I will get these results to you in just a couple of minutes."

Patrick: "Thank you Ellie. I can't wait to prove to my wife that those at home tests are accurate."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and they left the lab running into Dante

Dante: "Hey guys, everything okay." Pointing to the lab door they had come out of. Sabrina had never been good at lying so trying to lie about her more than likely being pregnant. She looked at Patrick hoping he would come up with something.

Patrick: "Yeah, we were just dropping off some tests we took from a patient."

Dante: "Together? I'm sorry I guess I just thought one person could handle bringing tests down to the lab."

Patrick: "Well there were just so many tests I needed help." He didn't realize that his hand was placed over Sabrina's stomach. Just gently placed there in a subconscious protective mode of their possible baby.

Dante couldn't help but notice this. He thought they could be trying to hide a pregnancy by the way they were acting so he just went along and decided they would tell everyone in time.

Dante went over to Sabrina and kissed her on her cheek, "See you sis. Bye Patrick"

Sabrina: "Bye, say hi to Lulu and the kids for us."

Patrick and Sabrina didn't move until he was behind the closed elevator doors.

Patrick: "That was close."

Sabrina: "You think. I think he noticed something."

Patrick: "What?"

Sabrina: "Oh, I don't know your hand on my stomach."

Patrick: "Dante does the same thing to Lulu, he knows it is just a response to wanting to have my wife close to me."

Sabrina: "Okay."

Ellie: "Patrick, Sabrina I'm glad you are still out here, I got the results."

They went back into the lab and took a deep breath.

Ellie: "Here they are" as she handed them to Patrick

Patrick: "You ready Sabrina? No matter what these say I love you."

They kissed and Patrick opened up the envelope and got the test results out and unfolded them. Patrick looked at the results and got a serious look on his face.

Sabrina: "It's negative isn't it, I am not pregnant. I am so sorry Patrick. I hoped we were."

Patrick: " I'm glad that you hoped we were because we will be needing to make yet another appointment with Dr. Lee."

Sabrina: "I am so sorry"

Sabrina hadn't heard anything Patrick said and was running out of the lab and down the hall to the locker room.

Patrick: "I guess I should of just given her a yes or no huh."

Ellie: "You think?"

Patrick turned around and started walking down the hall to the locker room. He found her on the floor next to her locker crying. He knelt down in front of her.

Sabrina: "Oh Patrick I am so sorry. I am sorry that I disappointed you."

Patrick: "Sabrina you could never disappoint me. Here are the results, I want you to look at them for yourself."

Sabrina: "No because then it would mean me not being pregnant was real."

Patrick placed the results right in front of her face and she finally read them. Her face quickly went from sad to happy and she was hugging Patrick. They scheduled their first appointment with Dr. Lee for that afternoon.

Dr. Lee: "Because of this being your third pregnancy, you know the procedure and I expect you to have a normal pregnancy. I do have to prepare you for this to possibly be your last."

Patrick: "What are you talking about, Sabrina is still young enough to have kids."

Dr. Lee: "Yes, you are correct Patrick but because of the pregnancy hormones there is the possibility of the tumor on her ovary to grow and cause us to have to remove the ovary all together. Now I have had tons of patients get pregnant when they only have one ovary, but it is more likely that this will be your last pregnancy."

Sabrina was happy to be pregnant but being told this could be her last crushed her. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind because she wanted to do nothing but enjoy her possible last pregnancy with her entire family. It didn't seem to affect Patrick as much, so she thought she should just keep it to herself and talk to Lulu and Olivia about it. Olivia and Sonny were once again back together. Sabrina trusted Lulu and Olivia had proven to be a godsend whenever she and the kids were visiting Sonny. She watched the ultrasound and smiled when heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time she had tears in her eyes and Patrick thought she was just so happy to see the baby she couldn't help but tear up. She was really tearing up because she didn't know if she would ever see another person growing inside of her again. She was quiet the rest of the day at work hoped to talk to Lulu and Olivia soon, even though who she really wanted to talk to was her mom.


	23. Chapter 23

Sabrina had called Olivia and Lulu to talk at Olivia's office in the Metro Court, it was better there than any of their houses or somewhere around town. Olivia and Lulu were waiting for Sabrina and they were nervous about what she had to tell them.

Olivia: "I am so nervous, why did Sabrina say she needed to talk to us about?"

Lulu: "She said it was something she thought only a woman could understand. Dante said he ran into her and Patrick at the hospital today outside the lab and….

Just then Olivia gasped. She hadn't had a vision in a long time, but Lulu knew her face. _In Olivia's vision she saw Sabrina on a dirt floor in a hospital gown with a baby in her arms, but then blood gushing out of her and Sabrina dying. The final part of the vision was the baby crying in Sabrina's arms as Sabrina lied there dead_

Lulu: "Olivia, tell me you did not just have a vision about Sabrina."

Olivia: "Well I have a feeling it has something to do with what Sabrina is going to tell us."

Sabrina walked into Olivia's office and Olivia and Lulu greeted her with a hug and a warm smile.

Lulu: "So Olivia just had a vision and she said it had something to do with what you are about to tell us."

Olivia: "Yeah and I don't care what my vision was, I just want to make sure you are okay."

Sabrina: "Well what I have to say, you have to promise to keep to yourselves for the next couple months."

Lulu and Olivia stared at each other and were concerned as Sabrina usually allowed them to tell Dante and Sonny whatever she told them because it was good news.

Lulu/Olivia: "Okay. Spill."

Sabrina: "Well, I am expecting again."

Before Sabrina could even finish she found herself in the middle of a sandwich hug.

Lulu: "Oh, Sabrina I am so happy for you, but why can't we tell anyone? I thought you would want everyone to know about it from the start."

Sabrina: "Well here's the thing, Dr. Lee said that this could cause the tumor on my ovary to grow and if it does, they may need to remove my ovary after the baby is born. She also said that she has had couples become pregnant with the woman only having one ovary, but she thinks this is my last pregnancy, and "

By the end of telling them they were all in tears. They understood how much of a woman is lost when their child bearing years are over or forced to be over.

Olivia: "Does Patrick know how you feel?"

Sabrina: "No, he has no idea. He didn't understand until Dr. Lee explained it to him and he seemed to be okay. I mean he is already going to have five kids with this baby (pointing to her stomach). I always wanted a big family because I wasn't part of a big family in Puerto Rico."

Lulu: "Well I can only speak from my experience, that not being able to carry my own baby bothered me, but I don't think I could be able to carry my child and then be told that it may be impossible to get pregnant again. I don't know how you are standing right now."

Olivia sat there taking it all in thinking about the vision she saw. Lulu noticed Olivia deep in thought and snapped her out of it.

Olivia: "Huh? Oh sorry, yeah you know what Sabrina, you need to talk to Patrick about this before you tell the kids and everyone else. I am just so happy for you both. Sonny is going to be so excited to meet his new grandbaby in 9 months."

Sabrina: "All right you guys have helped me so much with this, I just hope Patrick understands."

She kissed them goodbye on the cheek and left headed home to talk to Patrick.

Lulu turned to face Olivia, "Okay whatever you saw you better spill it."

Olivia told Lulu what the vision was and Lulu was in a state of shock.

Olivia: "I can tell you one thing if that happens to Sabrina every man in the Corinthos family along with Patrick will lose their minds."

Lulu: "We cannot tell Sabrina about this, it will crush her, and we can't speak a word of this to anyone. You know how the men in this family would be around Sabrina even if she got a paper cut."

Olivia: "Yeah. I just don't want to scare her kids"

Lulu and Olivia were put in a tough position they had two huge secrets to keep and knew one would eventually come out, the only problem was, they were hoping each would blurt out the same secret.

_Drake Residence_

Patrick: "Hey your home late. I thought you would want to relax and celebrate with the kids our exciting news."

Sabrina: "Well there was something I had to discuss with Olivia and Lulu first. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Patrick: "It's okay. So when do you want to tell people our news?"

Sabrina: "Well how about we wait until I am close to the end of the first two months, that way we are almost out of the first trimester and we know it is a viable pregnancy."

Patrick: " I thought you would want to tell everyone right away."

Sabrina: "Well could we just please do it this way. I don't want to get people's hopes up."

Patrick: "Hey is everything okay?"

Sabrina: "Everything is fine, I am just tired. I think I am going to take a shower."

Patrick was confused about what just happened so he thought talking to Lulu about her and Sabrina's conversation might clue him in.

Patrick: "Hey Lulu its Patrick."

Lulu: "Hey what's up?"

Patrick: "What did you and Sabrina talk about today? She just got home and she just seems off. I brought up telling people something and she bit my head off."

Lulu trying so hard to keep her mouth shut, she knew what he was talking about and didn't want to let on as Dante was in the room. "Well maybe you should ask her. She needs to tell you."

Patrick: "Wait she told you what was wrong?"

Lulu: "Yes"

Patrick: "Please Lulu give me a clue."

Lulu: "All I can say is just because you are happy with what you have now, doesn't mean Sabrina is, she may want more."

The moment Lulu said this, a light bulb went on in Patrick's head. He was brought back to today's ultrasound with Dr. Lee and the conversation they had.

Lulu: "Patrick are you there?"

Patrick: "Oh yeah, thanks Lulu so much!"

Patrick hung up the phone and went upstairs to their bedroom. He heard the water stop in the shower and saw Sabrina come out in a towel. As much as she tried to hide she was crying in the shower, her face was marked with tears. Patrick walked over to her stopping her movement to the closet and just hugged her. She let out the rest of her tears.

Sabrina: "I wanted to tell you how much this bothered me, but I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Patrick: "It's okay, I understand where you are coming from. We need to just take it one day at a time and maybe they won't have to take your ovary. We just have to hope for the best."

_Sonny's House_

Olivia was watching what she said around Sonny and he could tell her mind was thinking about something.

Sonny: "Something on your mind?"

Olivia: "Yes, but it is something I can't tell you."

Sonny: "What do you mean you can't tell me."

Olivia: "I mean I can't tell you, but I promise you are going to be happy and everyone is going to be fine, hopefully."

Sonny: "What are you talking about I'm going to be happy and everyone hopefully will be fine?!"

Olivia: "Don't worry about it we have 9 months to prepare." Olivia realized what she said, her hands clasped over her mouth.

Sonny looked at her with disbelief that soon turned into joy: "Someone is pregnant! Who is it?! Lulu?! Sabrina?!"

Olivia: "That's all the information you are getting out of me."

Sonny: "Well luckily I have ways of making you talk." Leaning into her and starting to kiss her

Olivia: "No that is not going to work. I promised I wouldn't tell." She went silent and hoped she had the will power to withstand Sonny's ways of getting her to talk. "Alright you pushed me too far, you want to know?"

Sonny: "Of course."

Olivia: "Sabrina. Sabrina is pregnant."

Sonny: "I knew it, I just knew it."

Olivia grabbed her cell phone and texted Sabrina _Sonny knows you're pregnant you better tell everyone else before he hires a skywriter._

_Drake Residence_

Sabrina was getting the kids to bed when she looked at her phone. She read the text from Olivia and went to show Patrick.

Sabrina: "Hey do you want to tell everyone now."

Patrick: "As in call everyone and tell them tonight."

Sabrina: "Yeah, why not?"

Patrick: "Alright, I am not going to question anymore tonight."

Sabrina called everyone and they came over, Sonny came over and gave her the biggest hug. "I am so happy" he said.

Sabrina smiled and waited for everyone to settle in before telling them. She had called Kristina and put her on speaker so they could all find out at once.

Sabrina: "Alright we have some news to tell you."

Dante: "Well I can't wait to hear it, so out with it."

Sabrina: "I'm pregnant."

Everyone cheered and got up to congratulate Sabrina and Patrick.

Dante: "I knew it, when you were outside the hospital lab. I knew you wouldn't be able to lie."

Lulu tried to pull it off that she didn't know Sabrina's news.

_6 months later_

Olivia hoped her vision wasn't going to come true, she knew Sabrina would be put in a plastic bubble if any of the men found out. Her and Lulu knew they had to protect Sabrina anyway possible. They were not as worried when she was early in her pregnancy but now that she was getting bigger they were on her to avoid sharp objects. They were doing well with keeping it a secret until Sonny realized Olivia having one of her visions at the dinner table.

_Her vision this time showed Sabrina still pregnant tripping over someone and losing the baby_.

Sonny: "Olivia, what was that about?"

Olivia: "What?"

Sonny: "Your vision, I knew you had one."

Olivia: "Well yes I did. It was about Sabrina."

Sonny: "What do you mean Sabrina." Dropping his napkin on the table and going to the phone.

Sonny: "Sabrina, are you alright?"

Sabrina: "Yeah why?"

Sonny: "Olivia just had a vision and I was just wanting to make sure you were okay."

Sabrina: "Yes, as far as I know. We were just finishing up dinner. Ow!"

Sonny: "Sabrina what happened? Sabrina?"

Sonny didn't hear a response on the other end of the phone and was almost to his car when Patrick got on the other end.

Patrick: "Sonny, hey it's Patrick, listen Sabrina stubbed her toe and fell down face first. I am taking her right now to GH so if you want to meet us there."

Sonny: "I'm on my way."

Sonny called Olivia from the car on the way to GH to let her know her vision came true. Olivia was worried that if this vision came true, so would her vision about Sabrina dying after giving birth.

Olivia had called Dante and Sonny called Michael and Morgan to let them know what was going on. They were all waiting at the hospital when Sabrina and Patrick got there.

Sabrina: "As much as I love this support, I am not sure you all need to be here. I hate that you are constantly dropping everything. I am sure everything is fine with the baby."

Sonny: "Well we are family, this is what family does."

Michael: "Now go make sure my niece/nephew is okay."

Sabrina smiled as she walked by her family. She knew that the baby was probably okay, but she just wanted to make sure. Dr. Lee came into the room and started doing an ultrasound. She was quite talkative before the ultrasound and then got eerily quiet.

Sabrina: "Is there something wrong?"

Dr. Lee moved the ultrasound probe lower to make sure she saw what was on the screen before she told Patrick and Sabrina. She put the ultrasound machine away and cleaned off Sabrina's stomach.

Patrick: "Dr. Lee please tell us what is wrong."

Sabrina grabbed Patrick's hand waiting for the news.

Dr. Lee: "I'm sorry, but you've lost the baby."

Sabrina: "No, that's not true. I felt the baby move on the way here."

Dr. Lee: "Sabrina that is very possible, but I no longer see a heartbeat."

Patrick was sitting with his head down holding Sabrina's hand. He didn't know what to say. Sonny and the rest of the Corinthos clan were waiting in the hallway pacing back and forth, for Dr. Lee to come out so they could be told what was going on.

Dr. Lee: "Sabrina we are going to admit you, so we can watch you and take care of you after you give birth."

Sabrina hadn't said a word, she was trying to keep it together as she knew she could only break down after she told her family. How were they going to tell the kids? They were so excited to hear they were getting a new brother or sister. Patrick got up and just held Sabrina. Sabrina couldn't keep it in any longer she let out a ear shattering scream and couldn't help but punch Patrick in the chest. Patrick broke down as well. Rocking Sabrina back and forth in his arms.

Patrick: "Sabrina I am so sorry. I am so sorry."

Dr. Lee finally came out of the exam room. Everyone who was waiting stared at her.

Olivia: "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Dr. Lee walked by them quickly to the nurse's station to tell them about the situation. The family took this as their signal to go into the room. They found Sabrina in Patrick's arms, both of them crying. All they had to do was look at Sabrina and Patrick to know what had happened. They all went over and tried to console both of them as best they could. Sabrina was moved into a patient room and Sonny stepped out to get some air. He found himself in the chapel blaming God.

Sonny: "You take Lilly away from me and now my grandchild. Why?! What did Sabrina ever do to you!? Did she love you too much? Is that it!?"

Olivia came down to tell him that Sabrina was giving birth. He looked at the cross and stared as if to say 'this ain't over.' Sabrina gave birth to a boy. After she gave birth she turned to face the wall in her room and just listened as everyone held him and told him how much they loved him. She felt this was her fault. They left her room to all go down to the chapel and pray. Patrick didn't want to leave her, but he knew she would be taken care of, and Felix promised he would keep an eye on her. He was paged and knew he shouldn't leave, but she knew Sabrina would not do anything to take herself away from Patrick and the kids. He made arrangements for the nurses to check in on her every two minutes. As they were down in the chapel praying Sabrina found enough strength to get up and hold her baby boy. She snuck up to the roof holding him in her arms. The nurses thought she was in her room resting and they didn't want to bother her anymore than they already were, she hadn't left her bed, so when they found her bed empty as well as the bassinette, they went down to the chapel, to tell Patrick. When she got up to the roof, she felt the night air against her skin. She looked down at her stillborn son in her arms.

Sabrina: "I will see you soon my love. I can't wait to see you." Kissing her son's forehead.

She moved closer to the edge of the roof. No one was there to stop her, she knew the nurses had found her bed empty by now and were informing her family. They were probably already on their way. She walked closer to the edge and got up on the very edge of roof, she took a breath.


	24. Chapter 24

She had one foot off of the roof when Dante and Patrick came flying through the roof door.

Dante: "Sabrina, what are you doing?!"

Sabrina: "I'm going to be with my mom and my son."

Patrick: "Sabrina, you have a son and three daughters at home. You don't want leave them without a mom."

Sabrina: "Why not? I am such a failure of mother anyways. This baby is proof of that."

Dante: "No you are not. You are not a failure."

It looked as though Dante was getting through to Sabrina. Just as he got closer to her, she put both feet on the very edge of the roof.

Patrick: "Sabrina please, I love you, your kids love you, including that baby. He knows you didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't blame you for anything. He is looking down at you right now with your mom, hoping you will stay here to raise his brother and sisters."

Sonny, Michael and Morgan just made it through the door of the roof as they went a different way from the chapel. Olivia and Lulu were down on Sabrina's floor yelling at the nurses, Felix included. Felix felt bad enough for leaving, but he knew that he would never forgive himself for leaving Sabrina.

Sonny chimed in: "Sabrina I need you. You have been the greatest addition to this family and I have only gotten to know you, but you are the greatest thing that came out of my marriage to your mom. I already lost her, I don't want to lose you too."

Sabrina took a foot off the ledge and put it back on the lower part of the roof. They breathed a sigh of relief, until she fell backwards; before she hit anything, Dante caught her. They put her in the middle and hugged her so tight, she couldn't help but feel loved. Patrick carried her off the roof and back down to her room, with her brothers and father following him. Patrick put her down in the bed and covered her up. Olivia and Lulu came in after they were finished with the nurses even Epiphany got a tongue lashing from them.

Olivia: "Alright boys, out. Sabrina needs some girl time."

Sonny: "Olivia I want to make sure that my daughter is okay."

Olivia: "She will be, I promise neither Lulu or I will let her out of our sight."

Sonny: "Fine." He got up along with his sons started towards the door. He turned around and saw Patrick not leaving Sabrina's side.

Sonny: "Olivia, why do we have to go and he gets to stay."

Olivia: "Would you just go, I will take care of him. He will be right behind you."

Sonny: "Okay, if he isn't I am coming back in."

Dante: "Me too."

Michael: "Yeah, and me."

Morgan: "You can count me in."

Lulu: "Alright he will be out in a few minutes."

Olivia: "Well the good thing is, is that they don't know yet."

Only the four of them in that room knew. Sabrina was the only one quiet, just sitting there listening to everyone talk. Patrick decided to leave after checking Sabrina's vitals again. Olivia and Lulu sat on either side of her hospital bed and held each of her hands.

Lulu: "Sabrina, it's just us. It's just us now."

Sabrina: "I'm fine"

Olivia: "Sweetie, you don't look fine"

Sabrina: "Well I am."

Olivia: "Okay, okay."

Sabrina: "I just want to be pregnant still. Is that too much to ask?"

Lulu: "No, it isn't. Not at all."

Sabrina rubbed her stomach. It was still as if the baby was still in her womb, but she knew by how empty her body felt, the baby was gone. Sabrina woke up with both Olivia and Lulu in her bed. She managed to get up without disturbing them and went to the bathroom. When she came back in the room, she looked at both Olivia and Lulu in the bed and left the room to get some exercise. She found her father, husband, and brothers asleep by her door. She leaned down, though sore, to kiss them each on the forehead. Felix was working on her floor again and it was the first time he saw her since he left to answer his page. She went up to him and all he could do was fall into her arms and cry with her.

Felix: "I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. Had I known I would have never left you."

Sabrina: "You were working. You had no idea where my mind was. Can you help me walk around, I'm still sore, but I need to move around."

Felix grabbed her arm and put it in the crook of his and moved slowly with her. They walked around the floor for a few minutes and when they got back to her room, everyone was up looking for her. She entered the room and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Patrick: "Sabrina, where were you?"

Sabrina: "I took a walk around the floor with Felix."

Patrick: "Felix? Why were you with him?"

Sabrina: "Because he is my friend."

Patrick: "No he is not, no friend leaves his friend who just lost a baby for a stupid page."

Sabrina: "He didn't think I would do what I did."

Patrick: "I get that, but someone who just gave her entire family the scare of their life shouldn't leave the room without telling someone."

Sabrina: "So you are saying this is my fault."

Patrick: "No, I am not saying that, all I am saying is that you could of told someone."

Sabrina: "Well you might as well say it is my fault, just like me losing the baby is, and just like the possibility of me never having another child is too. You know what I want everyone out of my room now!"

Everyone did as she asked and left her room, Patrick turned

Patrick: "I'm going to go home and see how the kids are doing. Lulu said she would stay outside your room if you need anything."

Sabrina: "Yesterday morning would be nice."


	25. Chapter 25

Patrick walked through the front door of the house and saw his kids running towards him to give him a hug. They were excited to see him, but didn't understand where their mommy was.

Arianna: "Daddy why isn't mommy with you?"

Patrick: "Well Arianna, mommy needs to stay in the hospital just a few more days and then she will be home."

Arianna: "Did she have the baby? Is the baby okay? Are we going now to see it?"

The excitement in her voice nearly killed him. He couldn't tell them the truth just yet. He knew it would eventually be known that their baby brother went to heaven to be with Grandma Lilly.

Patrick: "Well sweetie, when you come to visit mommy at the hospital later, you will know all about the baby."

It killed him to lie to her, but he knew that when they found out the truth, they would want to be with Sabrina.

_At the Hospital_

Lulu: "Sabrina, how are you doing?"

Sabrina: "Okay. I just can't believe I said that."

Lulu: "What?" knowing what she was talking about, but decided to play dumb.

Sabrina: "I can't believe I blurted out that I may not be able to have more kids in front of everyone. I bet Sonny is just so confused. I bet everyone is."

Lulu: "I know that this wasn't the way you wanted to tell everyone, but you still don't know about the tumor. It may not have any consequences on your ability to get pregnant. You just don't know. I think you need to find out now so you can put your mind at ease."

Sabrina: "You're right, Patrick will be here soon and I am sure he is going to bring the kids. Could you go get Dr. Lee for me?"

Lulu: "Of course."

Lulu left and Sonny walked in

Sonny: "How you doing, I know you don't want anyone in here, but I couldn't leave you here, not after what you've been through."

Sabrina: "I'm glad you are here Sonny."

Sonny: "I didn't want to be pushy here, but I think with everything we have been through, it is time you call me dad."

Sabrina smiled, she had been wanting to call him dad for the longest time, but didn't want to push herself on him.

Sabrina: "You know how long I have wanted to call you dad? Since about two minutes after finding out you were my father."

Lulu came back into Sabrina's room

Lulu: "Dr. Lee is on her way in."

Sonny: "Why is Dr. Lee coming in."

Sabrina: "I wanted to see and know if the tumor has grown because of the pregnancy hormones. I want to know now before Patrick gets back with the kids."

Sonny: "Well I will leave you two to it."

Sabrina: "Hey dad, you can stay."

Sonny turned around and smiled.

Sonny: "You sure."

Sabrina: "Yes, I am"

Dr. Lee came in and had Dr. Clay with her, she wanted to make sure she got his opinion at the same time. They were both sensitive to what Sabrina was going through and made quick work of getting the ultrasound machine set up and ready to go. She moved the probe around to her ovary. Dr. Clay and Dr. Lee were quiet as they looked at the ovary to see if something was different. Sonny and Lulu were both looking at the image along with Sabrina, hoping she would get some good news.

Dr. Clay: "Well it looks like the tumor hasn't grown, so I see no point in removing your ovary."

Sabrina: "Really."

Dr. Clay: "Yes, there is nothing I need to do for you at this moment."

Dr. Lee: "Now, what we need you to do is rest, you will only be decreasing your chances of pregnancy if you don't rest. I understand that you have four kids at home, but you need to rest. We can talk options in a few months when you are your body have had some time to heal."

As they were leaving, Patrick came in with the kids.

Patrick: "Hey what was that all about."

Sabrina: "Well I wanted to see about my tumor and whether or not it needed to be removed."

Patrick: "Does it?"

Sabrina just shook her head no and started to cry. The kids ran to her because they thought something was wrong, but Patrick knew they were happy tears. He went over to her after the kids climbed on the bed and kissed her.

Patrick: "I'm so happy. We are going to be okay. I promise" he whispered.

Malachi: "Where's the baby?"


	26. Chapter 26

Patrick and Sabrina looked at their son knowing that they would have to answer the question they had been avoiding for so long right then and there.

Sabrina: "Malachi come here." She patted the part of the bed next to her and Malachi moved up right by Sabrina.

Sabrina: "Daddy and I have something to tell all of you. It is about the baby. You remember when mommy stubbed her toe and tripped and fell on her belly and how we came here to make sure the baby was okay? Well the baby wasn't okay. By the time mommy and daddy got here, he was already up in heaven with Grandma Lilly."

Patrick: "Yeah, he is and just like Grandma Lilly, he is going to watch over us always, and we will all see him again."

The kids were understanding as best they could, but Sabrina and Patrick knew that they wouldn't fully understand until they were older. Emma on the other hand understood what they were saying and broke down.

Sabrina: "Emma, come here."

Emma did as she was directed and came to Sabrina.

Sabrina: "I know, I know Emma; I am right there with you."

Emma whispered: "Are you and daddy going to have anymore babies."

Sabrina: "I don't know Ems, we will have to wait and see, okay."

Emma nodded her head, Sonny and Lulu were outside in the hall watching as Sabrina and Patrick told the kids.

Lulu: "Your heart breaking too?"

Sonny: "Every bit as much as yours."

They were astounded by the amount of courage and strength Sabrina had after going through everything she had went through. Patrick took the kids up to daycare and gave them extra long hugs when he left. Dante met him outside of the center and gave him a hug.

Dante: "Just because you are not blood, doesn't mean you are now family."

Patrick: "Thanks Dante, that means a lot to me. I just hope Sabrina and I can get through this together. I have the feeling that she will never look at me the same way. As if I am blaming her for losing the baby."

Dante: "You can't think like that, I know my sister is tough and stubborn, but the things she is tough and stubborn about are things she believes in. She believes in you Patrick, she knows it wasn't her fault or your fault or anyone's fault for that matter. It will take her some time, just like it did with Lulu to process and move forward, but she needs you for that. If you walk away or step back, you just may lose her."

Patrick: "I know and that is something I want to never happen. I just don't know how long I can take it."

Dante: "Well, I can tell you this, you do anything to hurt her and those kids you are going to have four men hunting you down." He walked to the elevator, and disappeared behind the doors.

What no one else but Patrick knew was he had already hurt Sabrina. Robin had come back for a visit not long before Sabrina had the accident and lost the baby. Sabrina had thought he was at the hospital working when in fact he was with Robin catching up. The catching up led to kissing and the kissing led to a lot of other things a married man shouldn't do with someone other than his wife. He felt the guilt rise in him as Dante was talking and because Robin had once again left the country to go back to work in Paris, he didn't feel the need to tell Sabrina. He knew if he told her their marriage would be over and he would once again be a single dad who would be lucky to see three of his kids through a plate glass window, if Sonny had any say in the matter. He decided to wait and tell her once their lives had gone back to normal somewhat and not the whole hospital was around to hear his confession.

_Corinthos Coffee Warehouse_

Sonny: "Shawn what are you talking about?"

Shawn: "I am just saying there are charges at the Metro Court Hotel from Patrick's credit card that are during the time he should have been working at the hospital."

Sonny had Shawn look into his suspicions. Ever since the accident and after Sabrina was home from the hospital, Patrick was very doting on her. He understood and appreciated that his daughter was taken care of, but something just seemed a little off about the way Patrick was acting. Sonny of course being who he is decided to do some investigating.

Sonny: "Well I guess someone could have stolen his card and used it." Trying to think of possible scenarios to avoid the truth.

Shawn: "Sonny, everyone knows Patrick. I think they would know if someone had stolen his credit card and was trying to pass off as him, especially at Carly's hotel. Besides he never reported a card stolen."

Sonny: "I know Shawn I was just hoping that was the reason." He was pacing back and forth behind his desk trying to think of any reason Patrick would lie about work to go the Metro Court. He decided he was going to have a little chat with Patrick, alone. "Shawn, got get him, tell him its about Sabrina."

Sonny called Dante and informed him of the possible situation and Dante went into looking as well with his connections at work. He left Morgan and Michael out of it because they were too much like their father when they got angry. Quick to act, slow to think especially when it came to sticking up for family. Dante called and said he had some information for Sonny and that he would be right over.

Patrick: "Hey Sonny, what's up?" As he walked into Sonny's office, trying to hide his nervousness.

Sonny: "Why don't you have a seat, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Patrick: "What?"

Sonny: "The Metro Court Hotel"


	27. Chapter 27

Patrick: "What about the Metro Court?"

Sonny: "Well I was just wondering why you were there when you were supposed to be working at the hospital."

Patrick: "Oh, that. I was meeting a colleague for a drink after I was off." He was playing it off as cool as he possibly could. He hated lying but he knew that if they knew the truth he could kiss his family goodbye.

Dante came into Sonny's office and handed his dad some information.

Dante: "Patrick. Why were you at the Metro Court Hotel?"

Patrick: "What is this, an interrogation?"

Dante: "It can be, that is if you are lying to us."

Patrick: "Why would I lie to two of my wife's protectors?"

Sonny: "Because you have something to hide."

Patrick: "Alright, I will bite, what is it I have to hide."

Dante about went over the desk at Patrick's cockiness in the last statement. Sonny held him back until he was finished speaking.

Sonny: "It's about the fact the supposed 'colleague' happened to be your ex-wife. The fact that you charged a room to your card that night, and I know full well your wife, my daughter, was at home with the kids, not to mention pregnant once again! I don't want to hear about what all you did with Robin, but I will tell you this, if you do not tell your wife right when you get home tonight; I will make sure I do first thing tomorrow."

Patrick: "Alright you know, I cheated on Sabrina and you know how bad I feel about that?"

Dante made his way over to Patrick's side

Dante: "Not as bad as you are about to feel. I told you, if you hurt my sister, I will make sure that the four men in her life will make sure you are far away from her and her kids for good."

Patrick looked at him.

Patrick: "You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't keep my wife and kids away from me."

Dante: "Watch me. I will hide them so well, even your best friend Anna Devane won't be able to find them."

Patrick always thought Dante was the most level headed of the Corinthos' men, but now he saw Sonny standing right beside him and behind the desk.

Patrick: "I will tell her, I promise. Just don't take them away from me, please."

Sonny: "I know you will tell her, but I am not promising that I won't take them away from you. If my daughter asks for my and her brothers help to get away from you, we aren't going to say no."

Dante: "Don't expect her to forgive you easily, we won't let her."

Patrick left the warehouse and went straight home to talk to Sabrina. His drive was longer than usual, as he had to pull over multiple times to try and get his thoughts together. He walked in the door and found Sabrina sleeping peacefully on the couch with Mina snuggling with her. She looked so calm and beautiful, he didn't want to wake her as he knew that peace she was feeling would be long gone when he told her. He left the living room and went to check on the others. They were all asleep taking a nap. He went to their bedroom and smelled her pillow. It smelled like peaches. Just like her hair. He cried into the pillow. He was awaken by her soft lips kissing him on the forehead. His eyes opened and Sabrina had gotten into the bed with him, just watching him sleep.

Sabrina: "Hey dinner is ready."

Patrick: "Okay, before we go down, there is something I need to tell you."

Sabrina: "What, are you taking us all on a cruise?"

Patrick: "No it has something to do with us."

Sabrina: "A trip for us?! Patrick that would be amazing!"

Patrick: "No, not a trip for us."

Sabrina: "Then what is it?"

Patrick: "Sabrina, I want you to know that before I tell you what I have to tell you, I love you so much and I want you to be here with me for the rest of my life."

Sabrina: "Patrick you are scaring me. What is it?"

Patrick: "Remember that night that I got home late from the hospital? It was before your accident and the loss of our baby boy."

Sabrina: "Yes."

Patrick: "Well I wasn't working that night."

Sabrina: "What do you mean, what were you doing besides working?"  
Patrick: "I met Robin for drinks at the Metro Court and one thing led to another and I slept with her."

Sabrina knew of Robin being in town because of course, Emma had spent time with her when she was visiting. Sabrina was silent for the rest of the explanation, trying to just take it all what Patrick was saying in. Sabrina got up from the bed and walked to the door.

Patrick: "Sabrina, please say something."

Sabrina: "Dinner is ready. I'm going to take the kids with me when I leave afterwards. You might want to come down and share one last meal with your family."

Patrick couldn't believe how cold she was to him, he took a breath and went down the stairs. He looked at her the entire time they were eating dinner as they sat at the opposite ends of the table. He was wanting her to look at him, to see how sorry he was. All she did was either look at the kids or look at her plate. Patrick did the dishes and Sabrina had gone upstairs to pack the bags. She came down the stairs just as he was coming out of the kitchen having finished the dishes.

Sabrina: "Hey kids, want to go spend a couple days at grandpa's?"

Kids: "Yay!"

Patrick: "Sabrina, please don't do this. How are we supposed to work through this if you are staying with your father. You know how protective he and your brothers will be."

Sabrina turned as she made sure the kids were out of ear shot.

Sabrina: "There is no we anymore. Alexis will be contacting you."

Sabrina and the kids left the house. Patrick broke down the moment the door closed. He worked up enough courage to call Sonny and let him know Sabrina was on her way.

Patrick: "Hey Sonny, I told Sabrina, she is on her way over to your house with the kids. Please tell her I am sorry and I will get my family back."

Sonny: "I will tell her but Patrick you shouldn't have done anything to be sorry for."

Sabrina got to Sonny's house and was greeted by Sonny and Olivia they hugged and kissed the grandkids and both of them held Sabrina tight. Sonny had to tell Olivia as she knew something was on his mind. Dante and Lulu came over to see the kids and check on Sabrina. Sabrina sat down with Sonny and just let everything out.

Sabrina: "It's over. Everything I dreamed about is now gone because of Patrick had never loved me as much as Robin. I knew that but I hoped eventually I would fill his heart. I told him Alexis will be contacting him, I just can't do it anymore."

Sonny: "I know. Listen Dante and I are the only two who know about Patrick and Robin. We are going to have to tell Michael and Morgan tomorrow, but until then just come here."

Sonny held her until she fell asleep. He didn't know how he was going to be able to tell Michael and Morgan without them flying off the handle. He decided to just see what happened.

The next morning Sabrina woke up to find ten vases of flowers in Sonny's living room, she didn't even have to guess who they were from.

Sonny: "Hey princess, Michael and Morgan are going to be here soon. You ready?"

Sabrina: "I guess so dad. As much as I am going to be."

As Michael and Morgan came in they were both carrying in vases of flowers.

Morgan: "Hey we found these outside on the steps. What did Patrick do this time?" Putting the vase he had on the coffee table and looking up at Sabrina

Sabrina: "He slept with his ex-wife when she was in town."

Michael: "Wasn't that when you were still pregnant, before your accident."

Sabrina: "Yes it was."

Morgan: "That's it! He doesn't get to do that to you! After everything you have had to deal with from him! Not anymore!"

Sonny: "Morgan calm down, I am calling Alexis this morning to start the paperwork. I just don't know how I am going to go to work and not have to deal with him."

Michael: "Don't worry about that. Dante, Morgan, and I will make sure he doesn't talk to you at work. He can't do this to you."

Sabrina: "Thanks for that, but I was thinking about moving away from Port Charles for good."


	28. Chapter 28

Sonny: "Sabrina are you sure you want to do this?"

Sabrina was about to sign the papers that would finalize her divorce from Patrick and give her full custody of her kids. She had left her job at General Hospital a while ago because seeing Patrick and having him try constantly to talk to her kept her from doing her job. She had made up her mind to move away from Port Charles. She hated thinking about her kids being pulled away from their family, but she thought it would be best if they all got a clean start.

Sabrina: "Yes, I am. I start my new nursing position next week and I want this behind me before I leave."

What no one knew was that Sabrina had taken a job at Mercy Hospital. It was the public hospital in Port Charles and even though it wasn't the best pay, she could support her kids and keep them with their family. She decided to tell Sonny once she had given the papers to Alexis. Alexis came over and made sure Sabrina had signed in the correct spots and there wasn't a place she had missed. Sabrina filled everything in she needed to and Alexis said she would file them that day.

Sabrina: "Hey dad, there is something I have to tell you."

Sonny: "What?"

Sabrina: "I am not moving, well I am moving out of my house with Patrick but I am not moving out of Port Charles. I took a job at Mercy. I kept it a secret because I want to make a clean break from Patrick and start over."

Sonny: "I'm glad that you are staying in Port Charles, but don't you think you will eventually run into Patrick?"

Sabrina: "Well I was wondering if you could rent me the safe house. That way I could have someone do my errands for me and I wouldn't have to go into town."

Sonny: "I will do you one better. I will give it to you. I was already planning on building another one anyways."

Sabrina: "Thank you so much dad. I want to tell my brothers, but don't you think they are going to tell someone eventually."

Sonny: "No, they know how much Patrick hurt you and even if you are staying in the safe house, they would keep it a secret. They could run your errands."

Sabrina: "You sure?"

Sonny: "Yep"

Sabrina: "Thanks dad, I have to get to my orientation meeting, but I will get all my stuff out of the house and into the safe house tonight."

Sonny: "Don't worry about that, your brothers can do it. They will be happy to know you aren't leaving."

Sabrina had a long day at Mercy trying to get to know the doctors and location of everything in the hospital. She didn't realize how acclimated she was to General Hospital until she was in a different hospital. Sabrina got the kids and headed towards the safe house. When she went in she was surprised to find everything was unpacked and put away for her. Her brothers were waiting on her to get home.

Morgan: "Hey, thanks for letting us in on the secret."

Sabrina: "Well I had to make sure dad would be okay with hiding it from everyone besides family first."

Morgan: "I understand, but I have to say I am glad I get to see my sister and her kids in person."

Sabrina: "Me too. I just hope we are able to keep this up for awhile."

Patrick had called her so much that she decided to change her number. She didn't want to hear his multitude of apologies. He was so distraught since Sabrina quit working at General Hospital that he barely could put on foot in front of the other. He tried to talk to Dante about her to see if he had heard from her since she moved, but he always seemed to be going somewhere to get something. The same thing was going on with Michael and Morgan. He constantly gave them letters to give to her, but felt as if nothing would change as long as Sabrina wasn't living in Port Charles. Sabrina had sent him pictures of the kids, and he sometimes 'skyped' with them, but Sabrina was never in the picture when he talked with the kids. He could tell her new house was nice, but didn't recognize it. Sabrina had painted the walls and redecorated the safe house so Patrick wouldn't be able to tell. When Sonny had a freak accident at the warehouse and was rushed to General Hospital, Patrick saw this as his opportunity to ask about Sabrina.

Sonny: "Patrick good to see you."

Patrick: "How much pain medicine have you been given, I know you wouldn't be talking to me otherwise."

Sonny: "Just a few."

Patrick: "Figured"

_Corinthos Coffee_

Dante was investigating what happened and thought Sabrina should know.

Dante: "Hey sis, don't freak out. Dad has been in an accident.."

Sabrina: "Where is he?"

Dante: "He was taken to General Hospital."

Sabrina: "Okay, I will see you there."

Before Dante could get another word in, Sabrina had hung up. She wasn't thinking that showing up at General Hospital to check on her dad could cause for her cover to be blown and her having to come face to face with her now ex-husband. Sabrina showed up in scrubs and her Mercy ID badge into Sonny's room, Patrick didn't see her go in as his back was turned. Sonny was surprised to see her too, but he knew that Sabrina didn't trust her brothers to take care of Sonny.

Sonny: "Princess, what are you doing here?"

Sabrina: "I have to take care of you."

Sonny: "Patrick is my doctor."

Sabrina: "Well I will be fine, you are my priority."

Sonny: "I just hope you are ready to deal with this as you think you are."

Sabrina kissed her dad on the cheek. As she did that she heard the door open. The person at the door stopped and recognized her from her flowing dark hair.

Patrick: "Sabrina is that you?" He closed the door so no one could interrupt. He thought if he had her here, he wasn't going to lose her.

Sabrina turned to meet his stare, but kept her coat closed so her ID badge wasn't visible.

Sabrina: "Who else would it be?"

Patrick: "I'm just glad to see you. I thought I would never see you again."

Sabrina: " Well my dad has been admitted, and I thought I should come and make sure he is okay."

Patrick: "I was actually coming in to have him sign his discharge papers."

Sabrina: "Oh, well then I will make sure he gets home okay and then I will be leaving Port Charles."

Patrick: "No, please tell me that you are moving back."

Sabrina: "I have no immediate plans."

Patrick dropped the file and Sabrina being who she was, bent down to pick it up. As she stood up her ID badge fell off and Patrick reached down to get it.

Patrick: "Mercy Hospital. Sabrina why do you have a ID badge from Mercy Hospital?"

Sabrina didn't have to answer the question, Patrick was putting the pieces together. Sabrina didn't leave Port Charles at all. She was working at Mercy and had her brothers do her errands so she wouldn't have to run into people she worked with at General Hospital and worry about them tell Patrick she really was still living in Port Charles.

Patrick: "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

He saw it in her eyes that he had figured it out.

Patrick: "Tell me where you are staying. I want to see the kids, I want us to be a family again."

Sabrina: "We will set something up so you can see the kids, but we are not going to be a family again."

Dante, Michael, and Morgan all burst into the room as if trying to hide what Patrick all ready found out. They knew by his face he had figured it out.

Patrick turned to look at Sabrina.

Sabrina: "Goodbye Patrick, I will call you so you can see the kids."

Patrick: "What about us, I need you Sabrina."

Sabrina: "You will never have me. You can do whatever you want but you will never have me back. I still can't get over the fact you cheated on me with Robin. I will never be able to get over that. Besides didn't my dad tell you I'm dating Ranger." She walked out of the room and left the hospital she loved to work at, not looking back.

Ranger had been one of the guards Sonny had put on Sabrina since the beginning of her being a part of the family. Patrick knew him and even trusted him to keep his wife safe. Ranger had been posted at the safe house, since Sabrina had moved in and they had gotten closer each day. He had started hanging around even when his shift was over and helped Sabrina with the kids. Their friendship turned into a pretty serious relationship with the more time they spent together. The whole Corinthos clan approved of the relationship, because Ranger knew that if he hurt Sabrina like Patrick he wouldn't only lose his job, but also his life. Patrick stayed in the room with Sabrina's family.

Patrick: "Is that true? Is she dating Ranger?"

Dante: "Yes, she is."

Patrick: "Has he been around my kids."

Dante: "Patrick why are you asking that, you know if he is around Sabrina, he is around your kids."

Patrick: "I know I made the biggest mistake I could make when I slept with Robin, but how long have a gone without my family? I don't want to continue living like this, I want me family with me. I need to get them back. Please help me."

Dante: "Patrick, I wish I could help you, but Sabrina is happy with Ranger. Unless she says something different, I am going to stay out of it. As far as your family, the moment you closed the door at the Metro Court Hotel was the moment, you closed the door on your family."

Michael: "Yeah, she is happy, happier than she has been in a long time."

Morgan: "You are going to have to find someone else to help you. Sabrina has dealt with so much for you and you haven't done anything to show her how much you love or appreciate her. The best thing she did was leave you, no matter how late in the game it was."

Patrick watched as Sonny signed the papers and left with his sons. He knew who he had to call. Sam McCall. Sam had been a great friend to both Patrick and Sabrina and like the rest of Port Charles thought Sabrina left a long time ago.

Patrick: "Hey Sam, its Patrick. I need you to help me with something."

Sam: "Anything."

Patrick: "I need you to find out everything and anything on Ranger."

Sam: "The guy that works for Sonny, who used to watch you and Sabrina?"

Patrick: "Yeah, listen it's a long story and I don't want to get into it now, but I just need all the information you can find."

Sam: "Okay, let me see what I can find."

Patrick was hoping there was something in Ranger's past that would make Sabrina forget about him and come back home to him and Emma.


	29. Chapter 29

Sabrina had a romantic evening for her and Ranger planned. The kids were staying with Sonny and she had been thinking about her conversation with Patrick ever since she had left General Hospital. She had planned this night for her and Ranger a while ago, and she didn't want to back out now. They had been taking things incredibly slow and this was the first time they were spending time alone without the kids being in the house. She called Lulu to get some advice.

Sabrina: "Hey Lulu, I am just really nervous about tonight."

Lulu: "Why? I mean you have known Ranger for a long time now and I think it is time you take things to the next level."

Sabrina: "I know, but I just want to make sure it is the right step for me. I mean I haven't slept with anyone since Patrick and I split up and I am just nervous about being that close to someone again."

Lulu: "I know, it makes perfect sense, if you don't feel comfortable, don't take it that far. I doubt he would force himself on you. Knowing your history."

Sabrina: "Yeah I know, I just don't want to disappoint him with how slow I am taking things."

Lulu: "If he wants to be with you, he will respect you enough to take it at your pace."

Sabrina: "Thanks Lulu. I will call you tomorrow to let you know how it went."

Lulu: "Can't wait to hear about it."

Dante: "Hey who were you talking to?"

Lulu: "Your sister. She was nervous about her evening with Ranger."

Dante: "Why would she be nervous? He has been by her side protecting her ever since she knew about my father being her dad."

Lulu: "Dante, it is different for a woman who has been in situations like Sabrina to trust someone fully with her heart. She trusted Patrick with her heart after Carlos and look where that got her, in your dad's old safe house, hiding out so she doesn't have to see anyone."

Dante: "Yeah, I understand now. I just hope she doesn't get too involved with him, too quickly."

Dante got this gut feeling that something wasn't right that evening.

He grabbed his keys, gun, and cell phone and ran to his car. He just hoped he got to her house in time. Lulu knew not to ask when he did this. She knew he would call when he was on his way home to her.

_Sabrina's House_

Sabrina: "Hey Ranger, come on in."

Ranger: "Thanks, I can't tell you how excited I am to have you all to myself."

Sabrina: "You knew when you started dating me, I was a package deal. You had to accept that the kids come with me."

Ranger: "Well I do, but I am glad that we finally have some alone time."

He said leaning in and kissing her. Their kiss deepened and when Sabrina went to pull away, as she was getting uncomfortable and felt rushed. She felt Ranger take his arms and push her into him tighter. She struggled to get out of his hold, but when she did, she was completely turned off.

Sabrina: "What the hell was that about?"

Ranger: "I just wanted to show you how much I care about you."

Sabrina: "Well I know how much you care about me, but I am not going to let someone, who I do care about force me to kiss them."

This statement flipped the switch in Ranger and Sabrina recognized the look from her time with Carlos. Ranger moved closer to her in one quick swoop. He grabbed her by the waist and carried her up the steps. She tried to get out of his grip but was unsuccessful. As Dante came barging through the door at Sabrina's house, his service pistol was drawn. He found the downstairs empty and made his way upstairs. He knew where they were, in the last bedroom straight down the hall. He had been in the house enough to know which bedroom belonged to whom. Ranger had his hand over Sabrina's mouth, every scream she attempted the tighter his hand was held on her mouth. Dante barged into the room.

Dante: "Alright Ranger, take your hands off my sister and on your head now."

Ranger: "If I don't?"

Dante: "Then I will have no choice but to shoot you."

Ranger grabbed Sabrina off of the bed and held her in front of him. His arm wrapped around her neck. Dante followed him. Ranger pulled out his knife and held it to Sabrina's neck.

Ranger: "Come any closer and she dies right here. You will have to explain to those kids of hers how it is their uncle's fault their mom is dead."

Dante: "You don't want to do that. I know you really care about Sabrina. You wouldn't want to kill her."

Ranger: "That is true, but if I can't have her no one can."

At this moment, Sabrina elbowed Ranger in the stomach and this caused Ranger to recoil and let her go. He nicked her neck in the process of her moving away from Ranger and towards Dante. The moment Dante had a clean shot, he took it; Ranger staggered for a few moments and then fell down dead. Sabrina was in Dante's arm as Dante held his gun at Ranger, just in case he were to get back up with the other. He put his gun away and hugged his sister.

Dante: "It's okay, I'm here. I've got you. No one will hurt you."

Dante noticed Sabrina's wound had bled through his shirt. He grabbed one of her towels and took Sabrina to General Hospital and requested someone other than Patrick, who was the attending, to help Sabrina. Sabrina's wound was bleeding too profusely for anyone, so they decided to take her into surgery to see if Ranger had nicked an artery. They found the reason why she was bleeding so much and quickly cauterized the wound and stitched the skin, placing a bandage over them. They moved Sabrina to a room for observation, though weary from the anesthetic she was able to talk to Dante.

Sabrina: "Why do I choose guys that always hurt me, one way or another?"

Dante: "Hey come here. It's not you, it's that they are too stupid to realize what they have with you until they have lost it."

Patrick: "That is true."

They turned to see Patrick at the door, listening in to what Dante and Sabrina were talking about.

Dante: "Patrick. I requested another doctor."

Patrick: "I know you did. Unfortunately, I am the only one who wasn't busy."

Dante moved to be in between Patrick and Sabrina.

Dante whispered to Patrick: "Just examine the wound and get out. Don't ask questions. She has been through enough tonight."

Patrick moved to examine the wound. Though Dante was the protective big brother, he was secretly hoping that this chance meeting would allow Sabrina and Patrick to move forward and eventually get back together.

Sabrina: "How bad is it?"

Patrick: "Not bad, it looks like they cauterized it and stitched it up nice. But you are going to have a scar."

Sabrina: "What's one more."

Patrick: "Who did this to you?"

Dante: "I said no questions." Dante didn't want to get a lecture from Patrick about how his impression of Ranger being good for Sabrina was clearly wrong.

Patrick grabbed a pen from his lab coat pocket and handed her the discharge papers. He watched her as she read the instructions and signed the paper. He just wanted to show her that though he screwed up, he was willing to do anything to win her back. Even if meant going over hot coals barefoot.

Patrick: "All set." After making sure the papers were signed correctly. He looked down and smiled, Sabrina still hadn't changed her last name, she was still Sabrina Drake.

Sabrina: "Thank you."

Patrick: "Anytime Sabrina. Please tell the kids I said hi and that I love them. Just like I love their mother, still."

Sabrina turned away holding back the tears that she had held in. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Patrick.

Dante walked out of the room with Patrick.

Dante: "You know what, if you still want help with Sabrina I am willing to help. In fact I have a feeling every Corinthos man will want to help after what happened tonight."

Patrick: "What happened?"

Before Dante could answer Sonny was calling. Lulu had called him panicked that Dante was going into a no win situation without back up. Sonny had went over to Sabrina's house. He found Ranger dead in her bedroom, and blood all over the carpet feet away from Ranger. He figured one of his kids was hurt.

Dante: "Dad, I am fine. Sabrina on the other hand not so much. He had a knife to her throat. We are at General Hospital now and I am going to take her home with me."

Patrick: "Who had a knife to her throat?"

He looked back at Sabrina through the door window and she stared back at him with pain in her eyes. He didn't want to wait for Dante to get off the phone to have him answer the questions. He went back into Sabrina's room and shut the door.

Patrick: "Ranger did that, didn't he?"

Sabrina: "Yes"

Patrick went over to her and held her. As much as she tried to fight him from holding on to her, she knew it was a losing battle. Dante looked in and smiled as he knew that no matter how hard the Corinthos men tried to keep her and Patrick apart, they would somehow find each other again.

Dante: "Hey dad, Sabrina won't be home with me tonight."

Sonny: "What do you mean she's not going to be with you and Lulu? Shouldn't she be resting? I mean who is she going home with?"

Dante: "I have a feeling she if finally going home."

Sonny knew what he meant, he looked up to the ceiling and smiled as if to say to Lilly and his grandson "About time." He knew Sabrina would handle the situation with Patrick before she took any steps to get back together with him. He knew that if she didn't handle it, he would.

Dante made sure Sabrina would be okay with going home with Patrick before he left to go home to Lulu. He couldn't wait to tell her everything that happened and what they all had been wanting for so long had finally happened. They had respected Sabrina's wishes of hiding her out in the old safe house, especially after what Patrick had done, until that was no longer a possibility. When they saw Patrick staring at Sabrina that day they came barging in Sonny's room, they knew one day they would get back together. Patrick led Sabrina into the house they once shared, and for the first time since she moved out it felt like a real home, not just a house he and Emma used for shelter. Sabrina was standing in the living room noticing nothing had changed since she left. Patrick stood at the door just smiling at the sight in his living room.

Sabrina: "What?"

Patrick: "Nothing. Just admiring the view. It's the most beautiful view I have seen in a long time."

Sabrina walked towards him and hugged him. The hug led to a kiss and the kiss led them to their bedroom. They didn't make love that night, but had a massive make out session instead. Patrick wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist pulling her into him.

Patrick: "You sure you are okay with this." Not wanting to rush the process.

Sabrina: "Patrick, I have never been more okay than right here in this moment with you, but I am not coming back easy. You ready to fight for me?" She turned away from him and fell asleep quickly.

Patrick whispered: "I will fight for you the rest of me life."


	30. Chapter 30

Sabrina woke up in Patrick's arms. He started to stir as she got out of the bed.

Patrick: "Just where do you think you are going?"

Sabrina: "Downstairs to start breakfast. I have a busy day today."

Patrick: "You aren't going back to work at Mercy?"

Sabrina: "Well, I gave them a one month commitment, as I was finding a position somewhere back home in Puerto Rico."  
Patrick: "You were going to really leave?" Realizing how close he was to truly losing her and the kids.

Sabrina: "Yes. I was. I thought I would have time to look for a more permanent place in Puerto Rico."

Patrick: "Well I am glad you only work there for another week. Then we can get you back working at General Hospital where you belong. Epiphany still hasn't been able to find a replacement for you."

Sabrina: "Thanks Patrick, I am glad to know I can go back to the place where I belong."

She called Sonny to let him know she was okay after the nights events and she would be over to pick up the children and move out of the safe house.

Sonny: "You sure this is what you want to do? He did cheat on you once."

Sabrina: "No, but right now it feels like this is where I need to be. I told him he better be ready to fight for me."

Sonny: " Finally the Corinthos blood showing in you."

Sabrina: "Thanks dad, Patrick will be so excited (sarcastically)."

Patrick was in the shower, so she waited until he came down the stairs for breakfast to talk about their situation with him. Patrick came down the stairs.

Patrick: "So I was thinking, our divorce has been finalized so if we are truly getting back together, we are going to have to get remarried."

Sabrina: "Yeah, but we have so much to discuss and figure out, I don't think we should rush into things."

Patrick: "I understand. What is it you want to know?"

Sabrina: "Why did you cheat? Did you feel underappreciated at home? Was it something I did?."

Patrick: "One question at a time. I went to the Metro Court after a meeting and I meant to stay there only for a few hours, but Robin and I got to talking and one thing led to another. It was a mistake and the moment I came home, I felt guilty. I didn't say anything because you were so nervous about the baby and I didn't want to aggravate you more. Then when everything happened I just put it out of my mind to focus on you. When you lost the baby, I felt like it was my fault because I cheated."

Sabrina: "I have been going over and over that night you came home in my mind thinking about what I did that made you cheat."

Patrick: "Sabrina, you did nothing. You have been by my side through everything and I will be making up for this mistake for the rest of my life. Please say something."

Sabrina: "I um better go get the kids from my dad's."

Patrick: "Okay I will go with you."

Sabrina: "No I need to decide on my own whether I want to come back."

Patrick: "I sure hope you do, because I will be faithful to you for the rest of my life."

Sabrina: "That's what you said the last time." Referring to their wedding vows. She walked to her car and left. Patrick looked on hoping she would come back.

_Sonny's House_

Sonny: "Hey beautiful, let me see that wound of yours."

Sabrina: " Dad it is pretty bad, but don't worry, I got a doctor at home."

Sonny: "Do you now? I am just glad Dante got to you in time."

Sabrina: "So am I. Where are the kids?"

Sonny: "They are upstairs playing. Where's Patrick, I thought he would come with you."

Sabrina: "We talked about it all and I told him I needed to make this decision on my own, that's why I am here to get the kids."

Sonny: "So what are you going to do?"

Sabrina: "I don't know. I love him and he promised he would fight for me, but he also said that once before."

Sonny: "I know, but relationships are about accepting and forgiving the other for their mistakes."

Sabrina: "I know, I do love him. I guess that means we are getting married again."

Sonny: "Whatever you want to do." He smiled from ear to ear. He knew he would be a part of this wedding walking her down the aisle. He hoped someday he would be able to do this with Kristina since he missed out on his chance with Sabrina, but now because of the second wedding he actually could have the same experience with both of his daughters.

Sonny: "Okay, well this means I have to call your brothers and sister and get started on planning this wedding."

Sabrina: "Dad I know you are excited but I just want it to be just family at the ceremony."

Sonny: "Then I am going to throw you one awesome reception."

Sabrina: "Fine."

_Drake Residence_

Patrick heard a car pull up the driveway and ran to see who it was. It was the person he was hoping it would be. It was Sabrina, along with the kids. He opened the door and ran to help her with the stuff.

Sabrina: (whispering in Patrick's ear) "Will you marry me?"

Patrick looked stunned at what she was asking.

Patrick: "Yes, I will marry you and continue to show you how much I love you until the day I die."

_Port Charles Court House_

Sabrina and Patrick had planned their small intimate wedding in a matter of days and couldn't be more thrilled that the only people there to see them get married would be family. Their children were the wedding party and Patrick couldn't help but tear up at the sight of Sabrina walking down the small aisle on Sonny's arm. They made their way out of the courthouse and were surprised to find all of their friends waiting for them at the bottom of the courthouse stairs ready to through rice at them. Patrick looked at Sabrina.

Patrick: "You ready. I am going to love you for the rest of my life."

Sabrina: "Let's do it."

They ran down the steps and into the awaiting car.

Sabrina: "So there's something I have to tell you."

Patrick: "What now?"

Sabrina: "It looks like our family is just going to get a little bit bigger."

Patrick didn't have to ask, he already knew what Sabrina meant. He kissed her as they were pulling away to go to the reception. He placed his hand on her stomach.

Patrick: "Hello, little one. Daddy can't wait to meet you."


End file.
